The Vampire Disease
by The Chuckinator
Summary: Sonic is coming home from a vacation when the plane stops running. Tails and Shadow investigate, and are horrified to learn that all the passengers, except for Sonic and some others, are dead. A disease is sweeping through Station Square, turning people into vampires, and Tails and the others have to find out what is going on before it's too late.
1. The Airplane

The Vampire Disease  


By The Chuckinator and VanFullMoonHelsing

Chapter 1: The Airplane

The night was young, and Sonic the Hedgehog looked out the plane window. They were about to land in Station Square, and Sonic was glad to be home.

He could see the city in the distance and put his gloved hand to the window. "I'm nearly home."

He was on his way back from Rome, and smiled. A stewardess walked past and into the back. The man who had called her looked worried. "There's something inside the cargo hold," he said.

She looked at him and frowned with confusion. "Like what; other than the passengers luggage?"

The man nodded. "I heard a shriek, and could hear something moving."

"A shriek? Then how come no one else heard it? We do have an anthro on board after all."

The man shrugged. He opened the compartment but didn't see anything, so he closed it.

The stewardess bit her finger in worry. "If there really is something in there...it must be hiding. It's not safe to go in."

"What should we do?"

The woman was about to answer when they heard a screech. The cargo door bent and began to break.

"We have to move away from the door! Now!" the stewardess exclaimed, panicked, backing away from the door.

The man nodded and backed away. A few minutes later, the cargo door broke and a large bat appeared. The stewardess covered her mouth in horror. Before she could stop herself, she screamed all her fear out. The people in the airplane, including Sonic, all turned towards the back of the plane. When they saw the bat, the entire plane was filled with screams.

Minutes later at the airport, the people in the tower saw the plane land. Then, it stopped moving altogether. Some people inside the airport felt like something was wrong when no one got off the plane. So, they decided to go outside to see for themselves what was wrong. What they saw shocked them.

"Call the CDC and the police," the operator said to another. "This is bad."

He nodded, but before he left he said. "I'll also call G.U.N." The man left and thought about what he had seen. All the passengers were dead. There was that had shocked him the most. He had see Sonic The Hedgehog's body among the many on the plane. That wasn't a good thing. Their hero...dead. Minutes later, some employees from the CDC had arrived. Tails had gotten a job there a while ago and was on the scene. Shadow was there as a representative of GUN.

"What happened here?" He asked the operator.

"We don't know. The plane just landed and no one came out. We just assumed something was wrong and we were right," the operator replied to the question.

As they came up to the plane, Tails and Shadow took a quick look in and the first body they saw was a blue hedgehog, sitting in a seat and eyes closed. Tails' eyes widened in horror as tears appeared at the edges of his eyes. "S...Sonic...NO!"

Shadow looked at him in sympathy. The two looked around the plane and frowned.

"How did this happen?" Shadow asked.

Tails sighed and looked to the cargo hold. "Should I check the luggage compartment?"

Shadow looked at it and narrowed his eyes. "Is that supposed to be open?"

Tails shook his head and walked over to it. "I'm not sure, but it's worth looking into." He got to the doorway and into the compartment. It was dark and there was hardly any light. Tails turned to his head to look at Sonic's body as a tear fell from his eye.

He looked around for a flashlight and grabbed one, then shone it in the cargo hold. There wasn't anything there.

"There isn't anything in here!" He called to Shadow. He moved a little further into the compartment. He had a feeling that whatever had caused his brother's death was in here.

Suddenly, he saw something. It was a large wooden box, and it was open.

"Find anything?" Shadow asked.

"Yeah, a box. A wooden one. It's open as well," Tails answered Shadow. His expression showed worry. Whatever had been in this box that killed everyone on the plane and Sonic...must still be out there.


	2. Survivors

Chapter 2: Survivors

Tails looked at Shadow with a panicked expression on his face. "Shadow, the thing that killed Sonic could still be on the plane! We need to get off of it!"

Shadow shook his head. "We checked every inch of the place. It's not on here."

The fox hesitated but nodded, and took some samples of the dirt. They hurried up to the main deck, but gasped when they saw Sonic on the floor. He groaned and looked at them.

"W...What...happened? Ugh! My head...did I hit it?" Once he saw Tails and Shadow his eyebrows knitted together to show confusion. "Tails? Shadow? What are you two doing here?"

Tails gasped and ran up to him, hugging the hedgehog. Shadow stood back, amused.

"Look around you, faker," Shadow said. "Tails and I are investigating a plane full of dead people."

Sonic tilted his head, confused. "Dead people?" He looked around and saw all the passengers he had been flying with ... weren't breathing or moving. He covered his mouth in horror. "No..."

"What's the last thing that you remember?"

Sonic looked Shadow and frowned. "The thing I remember..." He looked down in thought, thinking about before the plane had landed. He had heard a scream and looked over the edge of his chair and saw a ... giant bat. His eyes widened in pure terror. "I...I heard a scream and looked over the edge of my chair and saw..." He saw a lump in his throat. "...a giant bat." The two frowned and looked at each other. Tails shrugged and looked around. A few other survivors were there also. Sonic stood up from where he sat as Shadow and Tails went to help the other survivors. He looked to the luggage compartment, worriedly and swallowed. "Why is it I have a feeling there's a reason we survived?"

The hedgehog shuddered as he felt a sharp pain go through him. He groaned and collapsed on the floor as he stopped breathing. Tails' ears twitched when he heard the noise of someone falling to the ground and looked over to where it came from and saw Sonic, lying on the ground, unconscious. "Sonic!" Tails yelled as he ran over to the hedgehog. Shadow ran over also and looked at him. He sighed and the two started to do CPR. The other survivors were in the same state as well. Tails looked up and at the other survivors and his eyes widened. "What's going on!?"

"I don't know," Shadow said. "Come on. Let's get them out of here."

Tails nodded. He picked up Sonic and the samples he had, and walked out of the airplane. GUN ran in after they had left. Tails looked at Sonic as the hedgehog still wasn't showing any signs of waking up any time soon. Tails swallowed and looked ahead of himself. "Please, be okay, Sonic."

"I'll stay here and continue to investigate," Shadow said. "Where are you going?"

Tails turned to face Shadow and looked between him and the unconscious Sonic. "I don't know. I should probably get Sonic looked at by the CDC as he was on the plane too and seeing as he's suddenly fallen unconscious...it's probably a bad sign."

Shadow nodded as Tails left. He sighed and put on a biohazard suit, then went into the place once again. The hedgehog looked around at all the dead passengers, wondering what the hell happened. Tails walked along the plane walkway with Sonic's right arm over his shoulder to support his balance. He was heading to where the CDC team were so they could inspect Sonic to make sure he was alright. The fox set Sonic on a table and looked at him, then at the team.

"Sonic was on the plane, but he woke up and so did some others. When Shadow and I went to check on them, Sonic collapsed. Can you check him over to see if there's anything wrong with him as to why he collapsed? It could be the same thing with other survivors," Tails explained to the team in worry for his friend.

They nodded.

"We'll get right on it," a man said.

The team surrounded the table, Sonic, lay on while Tails took a few steps back to let the team do their work. He bit thumb, nervous about the outcome of the answers he'll get from them about his brother. Half an hour later, they looked at Tails.

"He's in a state of coma, but he'll wake within a day."

The fox sighed and nodded. He looked at Sonic and then at the team in confusion. "A coma? How could he have gotten into it? He was fine before we went to help the survivors."

"We're not sure," the man said. "The others are in it too. Also, the cargo is off the plane if you want to take a look."

Tails grimaced; he wanted to take a look at that coffin once more. He looked down at Sonic and then nodded. "Yeah, I'll take one last look at it and then take Sonic home." He sighed and left. Once he was inside the airport, he looked around. The giant coffin was in the middle of the room. Tails hesitated and walked up, looking inside it again. "It's strange. Why would a coffin be a luggage compartment?" He put his left hand to his to scratch it in thought. "It just...doesn't make sense. Then after the plane lands mostly everyone inboard is dead." He then, thought back to what Sonic said. "Giant bat? What does that mean?"

The fox looked inside; there was nothing but dirt. He frowned, still thinking, and then looked at the sample in his hand. He would have to examine it in his lab at home. "A giant bat and a coffin and mostly everyone on the plane is dead. This had got to mean something." He sighed in irritation as he walked away from the coffin and outside of the airport to the CDC team, where they were keeping Sonic.

"You can take him now," an officer said.

Tails nodded his thanks and took Sonic by the arm to help him up and began to walk out of the airport.


	3. Sonic and Tails

Chapter 3: Sonic and Tails  


When he got home, he set Sonic down on the couch and sighed, then walked into his lab and set the soil under a microscope and looked at it. He turned the knob to closeness the range between his eye and the dirt. "There's something strange about this dirt." He turned the knob again. A few seconds later, he saw something. It was a small, white worm in the dirt. Tails frowned as he looked at it. "A worm? Shouldn't it be in the ground in a coffin?" Tails asked himself as he turned the knob to the closest range.

The worm moved around the soil. Tails' frown deepened when he saw more. He shrugged and shook his head, wondering what was happening.

"What's going on here?" Tails looked back into the microscope and sighed. "This is so confusing. Without anything else to go by...I'll have to put this thing on hold."

He picked up the soil, but was shocked to see one of the worms starting to dig into his skin. Tails' eyes widened as he grabbed some tweezers, beginning to pull the worm out. It landed on the floor.

Tails stared at it and stomped on it with his foot. He then, lifted his foot up and saw it had been flattened. He sighed in relief and took the soil over to container and tipped the dirt inside it. "That should keep it safe and away from..." He looked at his hand and shivered.

The fox looked at the container and shook his head, then walked upstairs. Sonic was still lying on the couch. He smiled and then his phone rang, so he picked it up.

"We did an autopsy of a few victims," the voice of the CDC doctor said. "I think you'll find it quite...interesting."

"Okay, what's come from it?" Tails asked, sounding quite interested.

"Well, there seems to be an incision made on the neck of each victim. Also...their internal organs are looking...abnormal."

"What kind of incision is on the neck?"

"Some sort of puncture wound."

Tails looked over to Sonic and then replied with, "Do you think everyone has a puncture wound ... not just the dead ones? Should I check Sonic?" Tails began to worry for his big brother again. 6He looked at Sonic's neck and gasped; the wound was there. How could he not have noticed it? Tails began to stutter as he stumbled back from the couch. He held the phone to his ear and told the doctor. "S...Sonic...has one...t...too."

There was silence for a moment. Then the doctor replied, "What are you going to do? We've never seen anything like this before."

Tails shook his head as tears appeared at the edges of his eyes. "I don't know! I don't want Sonic to die!"

"Call me if anything goes wrong," the doctor said, and hung up.

Tails stared at the phone and put it back on its receiver, before looking back over at the hedgehog on the couch. "Sonic, please, stay alive, be okay." The comatose hedgehog said nothing. Tails sighed and looked at him, then began to cry. "We'll find a way to help you! I promise, Sonic! I don't want to lose you!" Tails cried into his hands.

The fox sobbed, wondering what was happening to Sonic. But Sonic was changing, and not for the better It was just him who changing. Everyone who been on the plane was going the same change. A change that may have no cure. Meanwhile with Shadow, the hedgehog had searched the plane. He sighed and walked into the airport when he saw the large coffin.

"How could someone put this on a plane?" He asked himself.

He examined the coffin, thoroughly, but still didn't find anything just dirt. A frown came across his face as he sighed in confusion.

_Shadow..._

The hedgehog frowned and looked around. He heard a voice in his head, and walked off. A few minutes later, he opened a door and saw a cloaked figure lying on the ground. It was surrounded by blood.

Shadow took a few steps back out of shock. His shock didn't last long as he soon glared at the figure and growled before pointing an accusing figure at him. He was about to speak when the figure jumped up. A long stinger-like tongue came out of his mouth, latching on to Shadow's neck and puncturing it. Shadow gasped in pain as he felt something go inside him as the figure drained him of blood.

He gasped and grabbed at the figure's tongue and squeezed it, making him retract his tongue in pain. Shadow grabbed his neck and glared at the figure in hatred. He suddenly felt dizzy as his body began to shut down. The hedgehog soon, collapsed in the ground in front of the figure, who grinning, widely. He screeched and vanished.


	4. Infection

Chapter 4: Infection

Some people heard the screech and hurried over to it, but found Shadow unconscious instead.,They called GUN, and saw that he had a puncture wound as well.

"This is bad," one of the CDC members said. "Sonic has a puncture wound and now Shadow. If he isn't careful...Tails will be next."

They looked at him and saw that had wasn't breathing; Shadow had no pulse either.

"He's dead," Rouge said.

She looked down out of sadness for her fallen comrade. "I'm sorry," the same CDC member said. "I wish we could have done something for him."

"What the hell is going on?"

He shook his head, a frown plastered on his face as he shook it. "We don't know. A whole bunch of people appeared dead from a plane. Sonic was one of the people on the plane, but he survived."

Rouge nodded. "I'm going to be at the lab. Maybe Tails will have something."

The CDC member nodded at that, "Good luck."

The GUN agent nodded and left. She left the airport and took off into the air and flew through Station Square, before arriving at Tails' workshop. "Tails!" She yelled. "I need to talk to you."

The opened the door and looked Rouge with red eyes. Rouge could tell that the eight year old had been crying. "What is it, Rouge?" He asked as he wiped his eyes.

"Shadow is dead. He had a puncture wound in his neck."

Tails widened his eyes and started shaking, fear began to creep into his heart for his big brother. "Shadow ... d...dead?" He turned his head to the couch as more tears appeared in his eyes. "And by a ... puncture wound."

"What happened?"

Tails shook his head at Rouge's question. "We don't know. Sonic was on the plane and everyone on it was dead and had a ... puncture wound. We thought he was dead too, until he came to a little while after I came out of the cargo bay and told us what happened before the plane landed. He said that he saw a bat in the entrance to the cargo bay. It makes not sense as I saw a coffin in there." Tails walked over to Aonic and sat in the armchair beside the couch. "He's been asleep or ... I don't know exactly since he fell unconscious back at the plane."

"Did you find anything?"

Tails nodded and led her to his lab. He held up the worms. "These worms were in the coffin in some sort of dirt. I keep them in this container because ...one tried to dig into my skin a little while ago," Tails explained, shivering at the memory.

Rouge looked at the worms. "Interesting. I wonder if they have any connections between the victims."

Tails nodded at this. "Possibly. I hope Sonic can give us some more answers when he wakes up." Tails looked down at the floor in sadness.

"How are the autopsies? They could provide us with answers."

Tails looked up at Rouge at this point. "The Center for Disease Control said that every body they checked over had a puncture wound. I checked Sonic and saw he had one. I afraid for him," Tails said, beginning to shake. Rouge was about to answer when the phone rang. Tails sighed and answered it. "Hello, Tails here," the fox answered.

"Hi, this is the autopsy doctor. I sent you some film footage of the autopsies; there's something strange about all of the victims."

"Okay, I'll take a look at it now," Tails told him and hung up. He went back down into the workshop and logged into his computer and found the footage. What he saw disturbed him. Instead of blood in their bodies, there was white pus. The organs looked brand new, and white worms were covering them. "What...is going on here?" Tails asked himself as he continued to watch the footage.

He had to get to the morgue. Grabbing his CDC badge, he placed it around his neck and ran off. "Where are you going?" Rouge asked as he left.

"I have to check this out for myself!" he yelled out to her as she ran out to the lounge room. Tails looked at Sonic from where he stood near the door. He looked back to Rouge with worry on his face. "Can you watch him for me? Please..."

"I will," Rouge said.

Tails nodded and left. The fox flew into the air as he flew through Mystic Ruins and neared Station Square. He landed near the CDC headquarters and ran inside. Flashing his badge to an employee, Tails went into the morgue and looked around.

Bodies of people that were on the plane were tables and their chests had been stitched up after having an autopsy. Tails walked up to the doctor, who was washing his hands. "You're here. Did you get that email?"

Tails nodded his head at the doctor. "Yeah, I did. That's not what a normal person should have inside them." He looked away from the doctor in thought. "I'm worried that Sonic could turn out that way too."

"What about the worms inside them?"

"I found that..." A thought then hit Tails. "The dirt I found in the coffin ... had the same worms in it. One tried to dig into my skin, but I pulled it out before it could." He turned to the doctor in worry. "You don't think the worms are causing this ... do you?"

The doctor nodded. "Most likely they are parasites. We have a disease going on here."

Tails' eyes widened at this. "And everyone from the plane has it?"

"I'm afraid so. How they got it, though, is a mystery...besides these worms, of course."

Tails looked down at the floor, his eyes wide in fear. "That means...the same thing will happen to Sonic."

The doctor looked at him. "What will happen when he wakes up?"

Tails shrugged his shoulder at the question. "I don't know." The doctor then, saw tears appear in the fox's eyes. "That is...if he wakes up."

"We'll investigate this further."

"What should we do first?"

"Check on the coffin; see if you can find anything else about it," the doctor said.

Tails nodded and left. A few minutes after he did, the dead heart of one of the victims that the doctor had set on a table, started to beat on its own as worms came out of it. The doctor turned to the body in astonishment and ran over to examine the body. He looked at the machine and was in shock to see it beeping. The body stood up, but something was different. Its skin was pale white; long talons had replaced its fingernails. It opened its mouth and screeched as it attacked the doctor. The doctor screamed in horror and Tails heard the scream from down the hall and ran to where the doctor was. What he saw...terrified his being.

The dead passengers were rising from the tables, killing the doctor. Long, stinger-like tongues were attached to the doctor's neck. They backed away as one lifted its arm and slammed its hand down on the head multiple times. Blood and brain matter covered the floor as the doctor was brutally murdered; his head now split open and covered in blood. Tails covered his mouth, trying not to throw up. He had to get out there before they noticed him. He turned tail and ran down the hall as quickly as he could.


	5. Sonic's Awakening

Chapter 5: Sonic's Awakening

Tears came to his eyes as he started to sob. He had to get home; had to warn Rouge. The coffin could wait. He couldn't believe what had just happened. He reached the front doors of the CDC and ran our them and then took to the sky. The dead passengers came alive! Which meant...Sonic may become like that. As he ran inside his house, he looked around. Rouge was standing next to Sonic, who still hadn't woken up.

"You're back," she said. "Anything interesting happen?"

"Rouge! Something terrible happened at the CDC!" Tails exclaimed, panting. "The...The bodies...they...they came...alive! And killed the doctor!"

The bat's eyes widened. "Wha...what? How the hell is that possible?"

Tails shook his head at her question. "I don't know! I wasn't there when they got up! I was going to check the coffin gone last time and then I heard him scream! I went to check it and...then I saw it happen..." He wrapped his arms around himself, shivering.

Rouge sighed and shrugged. "What did the doctor tell you?"

"He told me that most likely the worms inside the people are parasites ... like it's a disease," Tails told her, worriedly. "But this doesn't look like any normal disease to me."

"Whatever it is, we need more information. Something attacked Shadow and killed him, but we have no idea what. All we heard was a screech and when we found Shadow, he was dead."

Tails looked down in thought. "A screech. I think I heard a screech back at the CDC before the doctor screamed. It may have been the 'bat' Sonic was talking about or another passenger that came alive a while back." Tails groaned and rubbed his head. "This is so confusing. If only we more to come by."

Rouge nodded. "Let's check out the coffin."

Tails looked up at Rouge in horror. "What!? No! The CDC is probably crawling with those...dead passengers! And they could do the same to us they did to the doctor!"

"The coffin isn't in the Center for Disease Control; it's still at the airport in storage."

Tails stared at Rouge in surprise and blinked. "It is. I thought..." He shook his head. "Never mind; they could still be there!"

While the two were talking, they didn't notice the blue hedgehog on the couch, who breathing slowly and the hand that was lying on the ground...was twitching. The hand twitched more. The hedgehog then, slowly, sat up and opened his and turned his attention to the two talking. Claws unsheathing under his gloves and canines lengthening into fangs. He licked his lips and let loose a loud screech.

The two turned to him and Tails' grew tiny when he saw his big brother. "S...Sonic...n...no. Not you too..." The hedgehog screeched as it lunged towards Tails, its stinger headed towards Tails' neck. "Sonic! Please! Stop! I...I know you're in there! Please! Fight it!" Tails exclaimed, fear evident in his eyes.

The hedgehog's slitted eyes flashed a little. It screeched and lunged at them before holding its head in pain. It could feel a voice talking to it, and knew who the voice belonged to: the Master.

"M...Master? What is it you need?" Sonic asked, his voice sounding slightly darker than his usual tone.

_I want you to turn them,_ the Master said.

Sonic froze as he stared at the ground. "Turn them? W...Why...?" He struggled to fight with the disease inside him, making his eye twitch in annoyance.

_Don't question my orders! I have complete control over you and the others! Now, turn them...or, if you prefer, kill them._

Sonic nodded. It looked at Rouge and Tails, then lunged. Tails backed away out of fear of his brother. "Sonic, please! Remember who you are! We're brothers!" Those two last words made Sonic stop. He was inches from the fox's neck, frozen in place. He then, backed away and grabbed his head and screamed in pain.

_Obey me!_ The Master yelled in its head.

"I...I don't...want to...hurt them! Gaaaaahhh!" Sonic screamed as he fell on his knees, still holding his head in pain.

Tails and Rouge noticed this.

"Sonic?" Rouge asked.

Sonic's stinger aimed at them and he groaned in pain. "Tails, Rouge...run...get away from me...NOW!" Sonic fell on his hands and knees and begin to pant. They nodded and ran. Sonic growled as he continued his transformation into a blood thirsty beast. "Whoever...you are...get out of my head! I don't want my friends hurt!" Sonic growled through gritted fangs as he clenched his hands against the rug and ripping it.

_I will always be in your head, my young vampire...the disease you have can never be cured, and you will serve me._

The new vampire growled. His fingernails grew into talons while his eyes became black pupils. The middle fingers of both hands grew and strengthened as his internal organs merged into a series of blood sacs. His nose and ears vanished but his senses improved as his vision changed from color to heat. The vampire's skin became a pale white as his fur fell off. His gender vanished as well. A stinger replaced its tongue to allow it to kill and infect others. Now, it couldn't speak normally, but telepathically instead. Once the transformation was over, Sonic collapsed on the now completely ripped and torn carpet. It looked at its claws with wide eyes.

_What...have you done to me!_ Its voice was filled with anger, yet filled its mind. The vampire hadn't spoken, it had only thought it.

_I have made you a vampire,_ the Master said.

Sonic growled in anger at the Master. _Why? Why me? What did I do to deserve this?_

_I have plans for this city. It just so happens that you were on that plane. Everyone else on there is now a vampire as well. I was the bat you saw._

_Sonic widened his eyes in horror. You...were the bat? YOU MONSTER! WHY TURN NICE PEOPLE INTO THESE MURDEROUS MONSTERS?_

The Master laughed. _It's my job. Vampires will soon rule the world, and the passengers, including you, will help me. You have no choice, Sonic. You're one of us, now and forever._

Sonic gritted his fangs in a snarl. _I will never help you! I will never become one of you!_

_You already are._

The young vampire tried to yell out words out loud, but couldn't speak normally. He could only growl and snarl. Sonic looked at the ground in despair as tears appeared at the edges of his eyes. _Why are you doing this?_

_I already told you,_ the Master responded._ Now do as I say! Your friend Shadow is a vampire too._

Sonic sighed. The vampire stood up and nodded; he had no choice, and must obey his Master. _I have one thing to ask of you though,_ Sonic looked down as he thought this to his new Master.

_What is it?_

_Please...don't hurt or let any of the other vampires hurt Tails,_ Sonic thought, sounding close to tears.

_All of the vampires are connected to me. I will let them know._

Sonic nodded and sighed. He couldn't let Tails find him as this monster. Sonic looked to the door he saw Tails and run through as a tear fell from his eye. With that Sonic jumped out an open window and ran in the opposite direction the two went.


	6. The Coffin

Chapter 6: The Coffin

The vampire could feel the blood of humans, and it wanted its fill. Sonic looked around and sent a mental wave to them that knocked them unconscious. Then he attacked them, plunging his stinger into their necks.

He drained them if their blood and as the last victim collapsed to the ground; he regained himself and stared in horror at what he had done. _W...What have I...become?_ Sonic looked at his hands and saw the talons on them. _I'm a monster..._

_You are much, much more than a monster,_ the Master said. _You are an evolved, undead, immortal being. Now, come to my headquarters. It is time for us to rest._

_Rest? Why do undead beings need rest?_ Sonic asked, frowning in confusion.

"We come out at night and sleep during the day. Sunlight can kill us."

Sonic sighed in sadness. He nodded and turned into a bat, then flew off to the Master's headquarters. Sonic flew to Mystic Ruins and landed in front of a cave, changing back to normal and walking inside. He looked around the cave with a hint if nervousness. The other vampires were there also, including Shadow. The Master looked at him. _Welcome,_ he said telepathically.

Sonic swallowed and didn't know what to do. He just stood in silence, frozen. He was horrified at his surroundings. He was surrounded by vampires and he was possibly the only one that was controlling himself.

_I know that you are in control. However, that will change by the end of the month._

Sonic widened his eyes in horror and looked at the ground. _Why did you make us like this?_

_Because I must continue my species...not to mention that I have plans for this city and the world. Now...I assume that you know the weakness of a vampire?_ The Master asked.

Sonic shook his head at that. _Just the one you told me._

_Then you must know the others. We cannot cross running water, and can only be killed by silver or decapitation. Contrary to popular belief, we do not fear garlic, stakes or holy objects and do cast a reflection, but it is blurred._

Sonic widened his eyes at this, but when he heard the water one he smiled. _At least I don't need to worry about swimming anymore._

The Master nodded. _Now, get some sleep; the sun is rising. Tomorrow night, my plan will begin._

Sonic looked at him, curious as to know what he meant. _Plan?_

_You'll find out tomorrow night._

Sonic watched the Master fly up to the ceiling of the cave, transform into a bat and go to sleep. The other vampires did he same thing and Sonic. Sonic sighed; he couldn't do anything about it. The vampire closed his eyes and went to sleep.

* * *

Tails and Rouge flew through Station Square, being careful to avoid any vampires they come across.

"What kind of virus would do this?" Rouge asked. "And what are those things, anyway?"

Tails shrugged; he had no idea. "I don't know, but we have to figure it out and make a cure soon. Sonic and Shadow are a part of those things." Tails thought back to when they were at the house. His brother...had been fighting the virus. "Sonic had been fighting it. Didn't you see it? He was trying to stop it from taking him over. Maybe...if we find him...he can be our eyes and ears over there and tell us what's going on."

Rouge nodded. They entered the airport and looked around.

"The coffin is in the storage room," she said. "Follow me."

Tails followed her to the storage room and they both stood in the doorway. "I'm still not so sure about this."

Rouge shrugged and entered. They looked around for the coffin, thankful they didn't run into any infected people. Tails looked around, shaking. He never liked dark and spooky places and this reminded him of one, because the lights weren't on. Rouge turned the lights on and they looked around. They found the place where the coffin was...but when they got there, it was gone.


	7. Tails' Visitor

Chapter 7: Tails' Visitor

Tails stared at Rouge and pointed to where the coffin had been. "Wasn't it there?"

"It was...what happened to it?"

Tails' cell phone rang and he answered it. "Hello, Tails speaking," Tails said.

"This is a CDC official. We sent you security footage of the coffin; did you get it?"

"I'll have to check. We're at the airport, because we were going to check it, but found it wasn't here," Tails explained.

"There's something you should see on it," the officer said, and hung up.

Tails sighed and pulled up the footage, but was shocked to see a bat swoop down, grab the coffin, and lift it in the air, flying off. "That must be the bat Sonic saw on the plane. That must be its coffin," Tails said.

Rouge nodded. "So the bat has it...I'm beginning to get a theory."

Tails looked at Rouge with his head tilted, "What kind of theory?"

"Coffins...bats...people coming back from the dead after being bitten...it's starting to make me think we're dealing with vampires."

"Vampires? Why do you think that? Vampires aren't real," Tails said, folding his arms as if to prove a point.

Rouge shrugged. "It's just a theory. It adds up in folklore."

Tails lifted a brow at this and shook his head. "Let's get back to the house. We'll possibly be safer there." The bat nodded and followed him. Once they got back to the house, Tails yawned. He had been up all night long and it was already day. "I'm going to bed. I'm tired. A kid my age shouldn't be staying up this late." He chuckled at that and then looked at Rouge. "You can sleep in Sonic's room if you like."

"I'll go back to my own house," Rouge said.

Tails nodded and went to sleep. He went to his own bedroom and got into bed. He heard the door close after Rouge left and began to feel...afraid. Without Sonic in the house he felt like fear was overtaking him. The fox sighed, wondering where Sonic was. He fell asleep, hoping that his best friend would return.

The next night, Sonic opened his eyes and yawned and flew down from the ceiling, changing back to normal and stretched. He turned around to see all the other vampires were in a crowd, surrounding their Master which made Sonic lift an eyebrow at.

_We have much to talk about,_ the Master said in their minds, including Sonic's.

Sonic walked over to the crown, but then noticed Shadow near the back and walked to him, deciding he wanted to be near someone he knew. Shadow looked at him and nodded. _Sonic,_ he said.

_Shadow, you're here too,_ Sonic said, frowning

_I am,_ it said. Now be quiet. _The Master is about to speak._

Sonic stared at Shadow in shock and then frowned. He sighed and looked at the Master.

_Tonight, our plan begins. You must go out and feed. Turn anyone you can...including your friends and family. Vampires have the instinctual nature to turn them,_ the Master said.

Sonic widened his eyes at this. He couldn't...he wouldn't...be able to do such a thing to Tails. He loved the kid so much he couldn't bare the fought of hurting him. He couldn't let his little brother become what he had. He just couldn't.

The Master grinned. _Now go. This world will be ours soon._

The vampires nodded. They became a swarm of rats, and ran out of the cave. Sonic stood frozen to the spot. This was his Master's plan. He had to warn Tails. The once hedgehog transformed into a bat and flew out if the cave and to the workshop. He stopped and transformed back to normal and took a few deep breathes. The vampire walked inside and looked around. Instantly, he was filled with a burning instinct to turn or kill Tails. Sonic growled as he tried to push the instinct back. The vampire's skin turned red, a sign that it needed feeding. Sonic looked around for any signs of Tails.

Sonic shook his head and looked at his hand. The vampire then, turned into a bat and flew off to find something to quench his thirst. It landed in the city and saw some humans, then growled and attacked them. As Sonic fed, his skin became pale with a hint of red in it. After Sonic finished feeding, he looked at the people he fed from and sighed. He then, took off back to where Tails was to warn him.

When he got back to the house, he looked around for Tails. The fox was getting ready for bed when he heard something. The fox looked out of his bedroom and swallowed a lump in throat. "W...Who's there?!"

No answer came. Suddenly he heard a voice in his head and a figure appeared. Tails gasped.

_Tails...don't get scared. I'm here to warn you._ The figure was Sonic.

Tails widened his eyes at this and then tilted his head in confusion. "Warn me?"

_The Master has a plan to take over the planet. That's why he was in the plane. He was going to infect us so he could start this virus to continue his own kind and rule the world._ Sonic looked down. _He also told me that...I'll only have control by the end of the month._ _But that's not my point. He's made it so all of us attack our families and friends and I saw Shadow there too. He's going to be after Rouge. You stay safe...stay away from me no matter what and...try and find a cure. I miss you, Tails._

Tails looked at him and spoke. Tails nodded, determined to save his brother. "I'll do what I can to help you, Sonic." He then, looked over Sonic's knew appearance. "Sonic, what happened to you and why are talking...telepathically?"

Sonic looked down and sighed, though it came out as more of a hiss. _It's the transformation that comes with the virus. The Master said that I can't talk anymore, because of something in my mouth so I talk telepathically now instead._

Tails looked Sonic over and walked up to him. This new body of his was the same ones he had seen in the morgue and it scared him to see Sonic like this. What...was he? He backed away in fear and spoke again.

"You like one of the passengers I saw at the morgue that..." Tails swallowed. He didn't want to tell Sonic what they did.

Sonic looked at himself and then back at Tails. _I know I look scary, but hopefully you can find a way to get me back to normal. I don't want to stay like this forever._ Tails nodded at this. _Get some sleep and be careful. I'll go and warn Rouge of Shadow's arrival._

He turned into a bat and flew away. Tails gasped at that and blinked in surprise. Since when could Sonic shapeshift? He looked down in thought. "It must've come with the virus." He watched the bat fly away and the went to bed like his brother told him to.


	8. The Master's Plan

Chapter 8: The Master's Plan 

The bat flew out and changed into a wolf as it landed. It looked around and let out a loud howl. It continued to run along the path through Mystic Ruins and turned around to go off track and came to the edge of the forest and saw Rouge's house. The wolf growled as it saw Shadow enter the house. It crept silently along the brush, its yellow eyes glowing in the dark. Ir crept up to the house and inside the house. Sonic saw Shadow head upstairs to Rouge's room and growled. He ran up the stairs and just as Shadow was about to enter Rouge's room Sonic lunged at a Shadow.

The evil vampire screeched as the wolf growled at it. The wolf growled, showing its fangs. _Shadow! Come on, I know you're in there! You have to fight it! Would the Ultimate Lifeform really give into something like this!_ Sonic shouted, telepathically at Shadow. _Would your friend Maria want you to kill?_

The vampire hissed and became a wolf also. _What are you doing?_ It yelled at Sonic.

_Stopping you from doing something you'll regret later,_ Sonic told Shadow.

The evil wolf roared and kicked Sonic. It growled and turned back into Shadow. _You are disobeying the Master's orders,_ it told the other wolf, which growled as it advanced on the vampire.

_I don't care. I just want my friends safe and your making that super hard,_ Sonic snarled. _Ultimate Lifeform? If you really are ultimate how come you don't have control and I do?_

The vampire growled. _The Master chose me as well as the others, including you. We have no choice but to obey him._

Sonic growled at Shadow. _We do have a choice, Shadow. A choice to stop this from happening and help our friends find cure to stop it. I know you don't want to kill and be a monster...I don't either. That's why we have to hold back as best we can and help our friends...not the enemy._ Sonic narrowed its eyes at Shadow then.

_There is no cure!_ Shadow roared._ There never will be. This disease is incurable. We are the immortal ones now; the Master commands and we must obey. You were given free will...temporarily...for a reason._

Sonic widened his eyes and snarled at Shadow. _That's a lie! There is a cure and Tails will try and find it and save us!_

_He's telling the truth,_ the Master said in the wolf's head. _There's no cure for this disease._

_How would you know? Have you even tried?_ Sonic shouted back, angrily._ I will never give up my hope on the fact that there is no cure! I won't! It's not who I am!_

_You will!_ The Master laughed. _There's a reason you were given free will by me temporarily! You will become the next Master!_

Sonic widened his eyes at this and began to shake in fear. _W...What? Why me? Just...why choose me?_

_Because you are a valuable asset! You are the hero of this city, but soon you'll be the leader of the vampires! It will happen when you lose your free will at the end of the month. There is nothing you can do to stop it._

Sonic transformed back to normal and stared at the ground in horror. _I...I can try,_ Sonic told the Master, frowning in determination._ I will not become a monster or anything like you._

The Master chuckled. _You will fail. It is destined to happen._

Sonic growled back._ Destined? I don't believe anything like that would be destined for me._ A thought then hit Sonic. _What will happen to you if I become this...new Master?_

_When you become the new Master...you and I will trade places._

Sonic was now confused. _Trade places? What do you mean by that? Why would you even want to give up being the Master to anyone, anyway?_ Sonic frowned when he said this, he thought it had to believe that the Master really wanted him to be the Master. And them trading places? If he had it great with being the Master why trade places with him?

_You will become the Master; there is no stopping that. I have chosen you because you have potential of being a grand vampire. Every Master must choose a successor eventually._

Sonic gritted his fangs in anger. _There are other people who have much better potential than me. Shadow has chaos powers and some one from plane may have greater potential than me. So, why me? I don't get it!_

The Master's voice came again. _You are a hero. I chose you because of what you have done. You'll be evil and lead our species into a new age._

Sonic sighed and bowed his head. He nodded in acceptance and closed his eyes. He didn't want to believe this, but he had no choice. He would help Tails as much as he could in time he still has his free will. He opened his eyes and noticed that Shadow was gone and growled. He heard a cry of surprise and ran into Rouge's room to the see the hedgehog lunge at the bat. Sonic knew he had to stop him. Rouge need to help Tails. He ran at Shadow and pushed him against the wall and held him there by the neck and and left arm.

Rouge looked at them in shock. Shadow looked at her and hissed, showing its sharp fangs. _Come with us,_ it told Rouge.

Sonic snarled at Shadow and looked at Rouge. _Don't listen to him, Rouge! He's not in control of himself!_

"What...are you two?" Rouge asked.

_We're vampires,_ Shadow said. It hissed again._ And soon you'll join us!_

Sonic turned his attention to Shadow and kept him pinned to the wall. _No, she won't! No one else has to suffer this!_

The evil vampire hissed._ It's too late!_

He closed his eyes and sent a mental wave towards Rouge, knocking her unconscious. Then he knocked Sonic away and lunged at her, drinking her blood.

Sonic turned toward Shadow in horror. He ran at Shadow, grabbed him and threw him out the window. He ran over to the bat, lying on the ground and shook her. _Rouge! Rouge! Answer me, please!_

Rouge said nothing. Sonic groaned and fell to the floor, holding his head in pain. He stood and looked at Shadow, grinning.

Shadow chuckled._ Come. Let us return._

Sonic nodded. They turned into wolves and ran off.


	9. Found Out

Chapter 9: Found Out

As they arrived back at the cave and transformed back to normal. Sonic grabbed his head and liked around in confusion._ What? How'd I get here?_

_You're losing control off and on,_ the Master said._ In a week, you won't have control at all._

Sonic widened his eyes and then glared at the Master, _You said it was for a month!_

_In case you haven't noticed, you're losing control faster because you'll be the new Master. The month is almost over, anyway._

Sonic growled in anger at the Master and his right eye twitched in annoyance and anger. He turned around and walked away. _I hate this._

The Master chuckled. Then it turned into a bat as Sonic did the same, and the Master began to tell him about the plan. Sonic listened, but began to zone out. He thought about what he saw Shadow do to Rouge. Would he do the same to Tails? If he did ... he could never live with himself. The vampire bat sighed and fell asleep. The next night, Sonic awoke, slowly, but didn't feel like getting down from the roof of the cave. He was afraid...afraid of what he might do to Tails if he were to go out tonight.

_You must feed,_ the Master said.

Sonic looked down at the Master and then away from him and closed his eyes. _I don't want to hurt any more people._

_You must. If you don't feed, you're going to die._

_It'd be a lot better than living a life like this and killing people,_ Sonic muttered.

The Master glared at him. _Go and feed! I command you!_

Sonic nodded and flew off._ Hmph! A Master. I used to do what I wanted when I wanted now I get told to do stuff by someone I don't even know!_ Sonic growled in his head. _It's so unfair!_

_You'll be the one giving orders when you become Master._

Sonic growled back at the Master._ I still find it stupid to even have a leader. You get told what to do and don't get freedom of speech or any freedom at all! That's why I was always doing things my way! Because I felt free and no one could tell tell me otherwise!_

The Master chuckled. Sonic growled angrily and turned into a wolf. It looked around and raced to Tails house. The instinct was back. When Sonic was on the front porch he stopped and realized where he was. Sonic turned around and headed toward Station Square for anything quench his thirst. He'd tell Tails more on what happened after he'd get his fill. The wolf growled. It looked around and saw many vampires, then snarled and pounced on the humans. He drank their blood and after he finished saw another human walk by and lunged at her and clamped his jaws onto her neck sucked her dry. After he finished his fill, he wiped his mouth and looked down. What he didn't notice was that two people saw what he had done.

"Sonic?" Blaze asked.

The wolf turned around and growled. It looked at her, its eyes glowing. Blaze took a few steps back and Knuckles came up beside her, ready to fight vampire wolf. Sonic shook his head and looked at them and then began to shake. He transformed back to normal and shook his head.

_Y...you...shouldn't have seen...that!_ He turned around and looked at the ground in despair while clutching a quill.

"Sonic? What..."

The hedgehog hesitated. He became a rat, and ran. Blaze and Knuckles looked at each other in shock and followed it. Sonic ran as fast as he could. He knew rats weren't very fast, but they could get lost track of in bushy surroundings. He ran into Mystic Ruins Forest and ran under bushes until he got in the direction of Tails' house. It ran off, looking around for Blaze and Knuckles. When it didn't see them, it came out of the bushes and squeaked. It continued to run to Tails workshop. He needed to Tails the news of what will happen in the next coming days.

The rat squeaked as it ran. Once it got to Tails' house, it ran inside and turned back to normal. Sonic looked around for Tails. Sonic knew it was night or else he be burning or whatever it was that happened to vampires during the day. That meant Tails was either in bed, in the kitchen or in the workshop. Sonic went up to the fox's room and he was there. Sonic went to the kitchen and he wasn't there. The hedgehog was beginning to get nervous until he heard a loud clunk cone from the lab and wiped his brow in relief that his brother was still safe.


	10. Telling Tails

Chapter 10: Telling Tails  


The vampire sighed and shimmered into red mist so not to be seen, then spoke. The fox jumped and turned around to see Sonic form from the red mist.  
"Sonic, don't scare me like that!" Tails scolded the hedgehog. The fox then, saw the hedgehog's saddened expression and tilted his head. "What's wrong?"

_I don't have a month of control anymore...only a week._ He looked down, but his eyes were still on Tails. _And...my control is on and off because..._ He swallowed a lump in throat and continued. _...the Master has chosen me ... to be the one that takes his place._

"Sonic, what are you exactly?" Tails asked, wanting to know what his brother now was.

_I don't know, though I heard Shadow say that we're vampires. I'm still not so sure._

Tails widened his eyes. Rouge mentioned this may have something to do with vampires, but he didn't believe her. But Sonic saying it...one of the people who is affected by it...means it must be true. Tails looked back at Sonic, now wanting to know what happened at Rouge's. "What happened at Rouge's?"

Sonic looked down in shame. _I got there in time...but I was too caught up with what the Master was telling me about me losing my control and becoming the new Master. Shadow got Rouge after a short struggle between us._ Sonic kept his head lowered. Tails backed away, extremely afraid and filled with fear. Sonic looked up at Tails, noticing he was afraid of him. _Tails, I won't hurt you. I could never do that to you. Your my brother. I'd die before I'd even think of hurting you._

Tails looked at Sonic and nodded, shakily. "Okay, Sonic. I believe you."

_But Rouge will be like Shadow and me, so because around her and Shadow also. You''re gonna need a sample of the infected blood, so why not get it from the only one willing to help._ Tails smiled at Sonic and nodded as he went to get a syringe. Sonic sighed and looked at Tails._ The Master said there is no cure, even if you tried._ He looked at Tails, worriedly. _Will that still stop you from trying?_

Tails looked at Sonic and shook his head. "No, Sonic. You've always been there for me and never given up even when the times looked hopeless ... I won't give on you...especially not now." Sonic smiled at Tails in appreciation. He looked nodded and walked up to him. Tails brought over the needle and syringe and wiped a piece of cotton on Sonic's arm before poking the needle into his skin. The vampire looked at him as Tails brought it out. The fox looked at him. "Thanks, Sonic, for cooperating," Tails told him.

Sonic smiled at the fox. _No problem, lil' bro, I want to be myself and I bet Shadow would too if he were in control._

Tails smiled, but then thought about what Sonic said about there not being any cure. What if it didn't work? "Sonic, like what you said before...what if there is no cure?" Tails asked Sonic, worriedly.

_That doesn't mean you shouldn't at least try. The Master could've been lying to get me to not get you try,_ Sonic explained to Tails.

Tails sighed and nodded. The vampire smiled but then he his head in pain. He hissed at Tails and lunged. The fox was shocked as Sonic opened his mouth, revealing the long stinger. His claws dug into Tails' skin and he growled. He cried out in pain as his brother's claws dug into his skin. He looked at Sonic in fear and gulped.

"S...Sonic, please, don't do this. You said yourself you didn't want hurt me!" The vampire growled as its stinger came out of its mouth, ready to drink Tails' blood. Tails gasped in shock. "Sonic, please! Remember who you are! You said you'd rather die than hurt me! Those were your words!" Tails closed his eyes as the stinger came near his neck, but after his last sentence it froze.

He opened his eyes and saw that Sonic was frozen in fear and caught between turning Tails or keeping him alive. Sonic grabbed at his head and got off Tails and cried out in pain. He backed away in fear and glared at Sonic angrily, tears in his eyes. Sonic was no longer his brother..He was a blood thirsty monster.

"S...Sonic..." Tails whimpered his brother's name.

Sonic let go of his head and looked at Tails with regret in his eyes. He began to panic when he saw the wounds on the fox._ I have to leave!_

Tails watched as Sonic left the lab and held his arm out as though to stop the hedgehog from leaving. "Sonic, wait!"

The hedgehog turned into a bat and flew off.


	11. Turning the Fox

Chapter 11: Turning the Fox

Tails watched it leave and touched his neck. There were no holes or anything on his neck which relieved the fix. If Sonic had gotten his stinger onto his neck that would mean he would've turned him and if Sonic found out...he'd be filled with guilt. Tails sighed in relief and looked at the box that held the parasitic worms. He thought about examining them some more, and nodded. Tails got out a glass shard from a drawer and put it under the microscope then squeezed the syringe and Sonic's blood seeped out the end and onto the glass. The blood wasn't red like he thought, but white. It was pretty strange. Tails sighed and looked at it.

"It's white. Sonic's blood is white." He looked over to the worms; which were white too. "The worms must change the colour of the bloodstream and infect the virus into them while doing so."

He looked at the blood again, and then picked up a worm, wondering if it would have any reaction to Sonic's blood. Tails moved the worm, slowly near the blood, being careful not to knock it over. The worm saw the blood and lunged towards it.

Tails cried out in shock and stared at worm as it crawled towards Sonic's blood. The worm saw Tails and worked its way towards him after it had some of Sonic's blood. Tails backed away in fear of what it'll do to him. He looked at a wrench on his workbench and back to the worm and lunged at the wrench. As he did, he accidentally knocked over the glass holding the other worms. They moved towards him before climbing up his arm and digging into his skin.

Tails screamed in shock and tried pulling them. He pulled out a few, but the rest had gotten into him. "No...no...no...no!" He tried his best to grab them off him, stomp on them once he did. But the few that got into his skin had succeeded. Tears welled in Tails' eyes as he put his head in his hands. "What am I gonna tell Sonic?"

He began to sob. Now he was going to become one of those things. He wrapped his arms around himself and shivered. "I need someone to talk to. I need Sonic."

Tails shuddered and looked around. Maybe he could try and contact Sonic telepathically now. He closed his eyes. _H...Hello? S...Sonic? Are you there?_ Tails asked. He was hoping the hedgehog would answer him. He was straight up panicking.

A few minutes later, he heard a voice in his head. _Tails? No, you can't be... I'll be right over! Don't move!_ He heard Sonic say to him.

_Okay..._ Tails replied, looking down at his arm with fear. Minutes later, a wolf ran in and began to turn back into Sonic. Minutes later, the vampire stood in its place. Tails sighed in relief and opened his mouth to speak. "Sonic, I'm sorry. While I was looking at you blood...a worm reacted to it and it then started coming towards me and I knocked the container with all the worms in it," Tails explained. Sonic looked to the broken glass shattered on the floor and turned back to Tails to see fear in his eyes. "I'm scared, Sonic. I don't want to die. I don't want to become a vampire."

Sonic bent down to Tails' level, put a hand on his shoulders and then hugged him. _It'll be alright. I'll help you get through it._

The fox nodded, hearing Sonic's voice in his head. He hesitated and began to cry. "What if lose control of myself? I don't want that!" the cried on his hands as the hedgehog hugged him.

Sonic sighed. Most likely Tails wouldn't have control of himself. He examined him to see if he was changing, but nothing seemed to be happening yet. Sonic looked at Tails with worry. _Tails, I'm sorry I wasn't here to help you. I could've stopped the worms. But I was too afraid...afraid that I may hurt you...and now look what I've done._

Tails shook his head. "It's not your fault, Sonic. It mine."

Tears appeared at the edges of Sonic's eyes. _I just wish there was a way for me to stop you from turning. I don't want you suffer this. _The vampire shook his head; there wasn't anything that he could do to stop it. He thought about, maybe the Master could help if he couldn't. _M...Master? I need your help_

_What is it?_ The Master asked.

_Do you know anyway to stop someone from turning into a vampire? Please, tell me if there is! He's my little brother! I don't want him to become like this!_ Sonic exclaimed, sounding panicked.

_There is no way to stop them from turning. The only way is to kill them before they turn, but I doubt that you want to do that._

Sonic widened his eyes and breathed heavily. _No..._ He looked at Tails; who looked back at Sonic with teary eyes. _I don't want him to end up like me._

Tails looked at Sonic; he was starting to get pale.

_The transformation will last a few days,_ the Master said.

Sonic bit his bottom, trying to figure out what to do. If he bit Tails and tried to suck them out; who knows what would happen. If he tried to think of something else it may be to late. Sonic put a hand on Tails' shoulder and looked at him with concern and fear. _We'll figure something out. Don't you worry._

Tails swallowed and looked down. "I'm not too sure about that anymore, Sonic. I...I don't know, but I don't feel like fighting it. I don't know if it's my body getting weaker or something else."

Sonic felt tears drip down his cheeks and hugged the fox. _Don't think like that Tails! We can think of something to save you! I know we can! Just don't give up! Please!_

The fox groaned and fell unconscious.


	12. A Clan of Vampires

Chapter 12: A Clan of Vampires

Sonic widened his eyes when he felt the fox's limp body in his arms. He looked down and saw why he went limp. He was getting worse. _Tails, come on, stay with me buddy! Please! Don't do this me! S_onic tried to reach out to his Master again, desperate. _Please, Master! Please! Just tell something that could save him!_

The Master thought about it. _Like I said, there is no cure for the disease. However, you might be able to stop him from turning by ducking the worms out of his body._

Sonic swallowed a lump in throat and nodded his head. He neared Tails' neck with his fangs showing and bit down. He sucked the fox's blood, trying desperately to get the worms out and not take too much of his blood. A few minutes later, all of the worms were out of Tails' system. He retracted his fangs and looked down the fox as he waited for him to wake up. He was worried that he didn't do it in time and that scared him. He didn't want to lose his little brother. He wouldn't be able to live with himself if that happened. A few hours later, the fox woke up and looked around for Sonic, but the vampire was gone. He groaned in pain and looked at his body.

His eyes widened and he began to shake. His orange fur was pale and he saw small claws protruding from the insides of his gloves. Tails shook his head as tears appeared in his eyes. "N...No..." He shook his head, trying to deny it. "I can't be one...Sonic, wouldn't allow it." He felt a stinger inside his mouth and groaned. "I...I can't believe that...this happened to me..." Tears streamed down the fox's face as he buried his face in his hands. He sighed, wondering how to get a hold of Sonic. "Maybe I try and find Sonic," Tails said as he stood up, trembling and began to head for the garage door.

He walked outside and hissed; the sun was coming up. He pushed himself through the sun and toward Mystic Ruins Forest. Sonic would most likely be living in a cave if it's day. Tails ignored the smoke coming from his body as his skin began to burn. Eventually, he made it to a cave and walked inside, looking around. He didn't want to disturb Sonic, and yawned. The fox already felt sleepy.

He looked around the cave and then at the ceiling and froze. There were bats on the ceiling and he couldn't tell how many. He gulped and decided to leave, knowing he'd found the lair of the vampires, but he accidentally stepped on a broken twig. He but his bottom lip and looked up at he cave ceiling and saw hundreds of little am eyes staring at him. Suddenly, a swarm of bats descended and surrounded him. He winced as they flapped their wings. One looked at him and Tails recognized it. it turned back into Sonic and looked at the fox.

_Tails, what are you doing here?_ Sonic asked, concern etching his voice.

Tails' bottom lip trembled as he looked at the hedgehog. "I...I..."

Sonic tilted his head in confusion. The fox couldn't take it any longer. He ran up to Sonic and hugged him, crying into his shoulder. The hedgehog was in shock at the sudden hug, but then realized how cold his little brother felt and widened his eyes as realization hit him. He backed away in shock as tears fell down his face. _No...you're a...I didn't stop it. I'm so sorry, Tails,_ Sonic his little brother regret in his voice.

Tails looked down at his shoes and shuffled them while holding back a sniffle. Minutes later, the Master walked up to them. _What seems to be the matter?_ He asked telepathically.

Sonic stood in front of Tails, protectively. _Why? It's my business, not yours._

The Master frowned and sniffed. _So...Tails is a vampire after all...but not a full one...interesting._

_What do you mean he's not a full vampire?_

_Tails is half vampire, half mortal. I assume it's a side effect of the worms entering his body._

Sonic widened his eyes and looked at the fox behind him; who was trembling in fear of being near so many vampires. He looked down and sighed. He grabbed the fox and smiled at him. _Come on, Tails, I'll take you home. You don't seem that comfortable here._

Tails looked at Sonic with wide eyes. "B...But you could die being out in the sun for too long."

I can avoid the sunlight in the forest. _My main priority right now is getting you back to the workshop and safe._

_Tails can go back by himself,_ the Master said. _The sunlight will only burn him, not kill. You, on the other hand, will die instantly if you are exposed to sunlight because you're a full vampire._

Sonic glared at the Master. _I'm going and you're not stopping me. I'm going to make sure he get back safe and that's exactly what I intend to do._ He walked out of the cave with Tails, but screeched as he began to burn and rushed back inside. The vampire looked at Tails and sighed. _I guess I can't go with you._ Sonic said, telepathically.

"I'll be alright, Sonic, you don't need to worry about me," Tails told him.

_I do, Tails. Your my little brother._ The fox smiled at Sonic and spun his twin- tails around and flew off toward the workshop. Sonic bent his ears back as he watched him fly off and sighed. _I can't believe I let this happen to him._

The Master walked up to him. _You'll see him tonight; we have to get back to sleep._

Sonic nodded. He turned into a bat and flew up to the roof of the cave, wrapping his wings around his body as he hung upside down, and went to sleep.


	13. Loss of Control

Chapter 13: Loss of Control

When he woke up, Sonic jumped down from the ceiling while he transformed back to normal. He looked outside the cave and nodded. It was and a good time to see Tails. He turned into a bat and flew off in the direction of the workshop. When he got there, he flew in through an open window and transformed back to normal and looked around the house. The lights were out and he couldn't see the fox anywhere. His worry increased and he was about to go down into the workshop when he heard a groan cone from upstairs.

The vampire walked upstairs and looked around. He sniffed and caught Tails' scent, then walked into the fox's room. He saw Tails, sitting in the corner of his room, holding his throat with pained and fearful expression on his face. Sonic ran over to Tails and sat down in front of him.

_Tails! Are you alright?_

The fox looked at Sonic and shook his head at him. "My throat...it's burning..."

Sonic's eyes widened; Tails had to feed. He helped Tails to his feet with a grunt. _Come on, Tails, we need to get you something._

Tails looked at Sonic with wide eyes. "B...But, I don't want to kill innocent people!"

Sonic looked down at Tails and sighed. _Neither do I, bud, but we have to do to survive._

"Can't I just go for an animal?"

Sonic frowned and thought about it and then nodded. _That sounds like a plan. I don't why I couldn't have done that in the first place either. _The half vampire nodded and stood, then walked outside with Tails. They went into the forest, and Sonic told him how to feed. _You just have to sneak up on the ...prey. Ugh! I can't believe I just used that word. Then when you have a clear shot...aim for the neck. Again it's disgusting, but we have to do this._

Tails nodded as he took in a deep breath and looked through the bushes until he saw a deer. The stinger in his mouth shot forwards six feet and wrapped around the deer's neck. Tails felt the appendage latch on as he began to drink the deer's blood. Tails eyes widened in fright and looked back at Sonic; who just gave him a calming smile to try and calm him down. Once the half vampire was done, he looked at the dead deer.

"I feel real guilty about this," Tails said after his stinger retracted back into his mouth.

Sonic sighed and nodded at this. _It'll pass. I still feel guilt for when I drain the people I drink from._

The fox nodded and they headed back. Blaze saw them and walked up to Sonic. "Hi, Sonic. What was that about the other night?"

Sonic froze, not knowing what to say to her. He looked down, trying to think of an answer. Blaze smiled and waited patiently. Sonic sighed and told her. _I...I'm a ... vampire..._ He looked down out of shame and Tails looked at him in worry, wondering if he should've really told her that.

Blaze's eyes widened in fear and shock. "H...how?" She asked.

Sonic shrugged his shoulders at her question. _I was on a plane when it happened. These worms carry a disease that spreads from person to person if they touch them and dig into their skin. After a day that person dies and cones back as a vampire._

The cat nodded. "Interesting..." Sonic bit his lip, he thought she'd freak out and try and kill him, but she was taking it well. "Well...I...have to go. See you later..."

She walked away. Sonic frowned in confusion. _That was...strange..._

Tails looked at Sonic in worry. "I'm not usually the one for these types of ideas, but after you told her you were a vampire and she just walks off like that...I have a bad feeling."

_You're not the only one, buddy._

"Maybe you should follow her and see why she left like she did," Tails told Sonic.

The hedgehog thought about it and then nodded. He concentrated and started to become a rat. Tails watched the transformation in awe. Once he became a rat he scurried off after Blaze as Tails went inside the workshop to be in the comfort of his home. The rat squeaked as it hid in the bushes. It saw Blaze walking down the street and meeting someone. That person was Knuckles and the rat stayed hidden as he listened in on their conversation.

"I found Sonic," Blaze told him. "He's been turned into a vampire."

Knuckles widened his eyes in shock. "So, that's why he was acting the way he was the other night." Blaze nodded and the echidna sighed. "What should we do?"

"I don't know," Blaze said. "I don't want to kill him. What do you think we should do?"

Knuckles glared at her. "Blaze, he is one of those creatures that's killing people! We have to kill him! If not for the civilians then for him! To end his misery!" Blaze looked down, thinking it over in her head.

"Knuckles, he seems like he's in control of himself. Besides, vampires only kill to survive."

"And what if he loses that control?" Knuckles asked, throwing his arms in the air and Sonic flinched at that, knowing he was almost at the end of the week.

He then groaned in pain and held his head, turning back to normal. A few minutes later, he screeched and lunged at the two people, ready to kill them. Blaze and Knuckles were both caught by surprise as he landed on them, opening his mouth to release the stinger.

Knuckles glared at Blaze with violet eyes. "See!" She glared back at him and turned back to Sonic. The hedgehog's stinger was about to strike her when it stopped. He was frozen. He couldn't do it. His stinger went back into his mouth, backed off of the two and schreeched in pain.

He fell to the ground and growled in anger, then transformed into a bat and flew off. He flew toward the city, he was thirsty. He needed something to sate his thirst. The bat screeched and landed in the city, turning back to normal. He growled and looked around, then saw some humans and lunged. His stinger grabbed onto their necks and he sucked their blood until they were dry. He didn't want anyone to turn after he drank from them. He didn't want to be responsible for turning someone into a monster.

The vampire growled some more as he continued to feed. Soon, all of the people in the street were dead. He hissed as his mouth dribbled blood and was about to leave when a fireball hit his back and he screeched in pain, turning to see Blaze and Knuckles. Sonic screeched when he saw them and was readying himself to lunge at them when a pain in his head stopped him and he clutched his and growled in pain. The vampire growled as the pain went away. He glared at Blaze and Knuckles, wondering what to do. Then, he attacked.

He swiped his claws the first one his eyes lay on: Blaze, knowing she had thrown the fireball. He swiped his claws at her and she dodged them. The vampire growled as he transformed into a wolf and roared, pouncing on Blaze. It snarled and attacked, biting into her chest and wounding her. She screamed in pain as it ripped away at her flesh, but then she threw a fireball at it. The wolf yelped as it got off of Blaze but then felt Knuckles punch it in its side.

Sonic snarled at the two, his lips pulling back to reveal bloodstained fangs. He lunged, pushing Knuckles to the ground. As he was about to bite down on the echidna, Sonic froze. He looked over to Blaze as she stood up and glared at the wolf. Sonic bent his back and got off Knuckles.  
He transformed back to normal and looked at his hands in fear. He held his head in pain and looked at them. The two glared at him angrily.

"You almost killed me," Blaze said, clutching her bleeding stomach.

He looked at her with apologetic eyes. _I'm sorry, Blaze. I wasn't..._

Knuckles cut the hedgehog off before he could finish. "Don't even bother, Sonic! You attacked us and killed those people! You're just like one of those creatures!"

Sonic bent his ears back and looked down, ashamed. _I never wanted to hurt anybody, but I only end hurting those closest to me. Tails, now you._ Tears began to build up in the hedgehog's eyes. _I just want this nightmare to end!_

He turned into a wolf and howled, then ran off.


	14. Bitten

Chapter 14: Bitten

Once he was back at the cave, he sighed and shook his head. The tears were still in his eyes as he looked at the cave floor. The wolf looked around and growled, then walked deeper into the cave. It lay down and put its head on its paws. He whined and closed his eyes, not wanting to go back outside tonight. That is until he heard footsteps approaching him and he growled, knowing who it was.

_You have done well,_ the Master said. _In a few more days, you will become the new Master and lose control forever._

Sonic snarled at him and stood up, walking away. He wasn't in the mood for his talk about him 'doing well killing people' or 'that he'd be the new Master and would lose control in this many days. He didn't at that moment. Right now, all he cared about was that he had nearly killed Blaze. The Master watched him leave and chuckled. Everything was going according to plan. Sonic sat lay down at the back of the cave, facing the cave wall. He stared at it, thinking about what he had done to her. He hoped she wouldn't become a vampire. then again, he was a wolf when he bit her so...did that count?

_She won't become a vampire but she will transform into a wolf,_ the Master said, reading his mind. _It depends on the form that you're in at the time if you bite someone._

S_o...she'll be like a werewolf then?_

_Yes, she'll be a werewolf._

Sonic growled at himself as he turned back to face the wall. _Dammit..._

_She'll transform on every full moon and have all the powers and weaknesses of a werewolf. They are our mortal enemies also. _Sonic widened his eyes and looked down in horror. He looked at the wall with a frown, stood up and ran at it in anger. The wolf slashed the wall in anger and lay down, growling. The Master looked at it. _Why are you acting like this?_ He asked.

Sonic glared at him and turned back to the wall, his back facing the Master. It then clicked in the Master's head of why he was so angry about biting this particular female.

_You like her, don't you? _Sonic snarled when the Master said that as if he had hit a nerve on the wolf. It nodded and turned away. The Master smirked. _Vampires always go after the ones they love._

The wolf turned his head and snarled, his lips pulling back to reveal his fangs. He wasn't in the mood to listen or even hear the Master talking about him. The Master smirked and walked away. Sonic howled, and then lay down to sleep, curling his tail around his body. Sonic whimpered, closing his eyes, thinking about what he had done to Blaze. He just hoped...that she wouldn't hold it against him.

Blaze groaned in pain. She could feel something different about her, and looked at Knuckles. "He bit me. What will happen?"

Knuckles shook his head as he looked at the bite. "I don't know, but we better get that bandaged. Let's get to Tails'. That's the only place close to here."

They nodded and walked over to Tails' house. They knocked on the door and Tails opened it. His eyes widened in shock.

"What happened?!" he exclaimed, though he thought he may already knew the answer to that.

"Sonic bit her," Knuckles told him.

Tails widened his eyes at this information. "Sonic...bit you...?"

Blaze nodded. She then froze and looked at Tails as she began to sniff, and caught Tails' scent. "You..." she said. "You're one of them!"

Tails bent his ears back in fear. "W...What are you talking about?" he asked, trying to hide his fear of them finding out, but he was failing.

"I can smell your scent, vampire. It's changed."

Tails looked down and sighed. "Fine. I'm one of them." Blaze growled, but Tails held his hands up in defense. "But I'm a half vampire. Sonic got the worms out of my system before I became a full vampire! You could say ... he sorta saved me."

Blaze scoffed and shook her head, as Knuckles laughed.

"Really? Why would he save you when he attacked us?" Knuckles asked.

Tails looked down with tears appearing his eyes. "He's been telling me everything that's going in over there, even before I became a half vampire. I tried to find a cure for him. But his ...Master told him there wasn't one, but that didn't stop me from trying. Then ...he told me his Master told him the reason he had free will was because he'd become the new Master and he'd lose that control every so often until he lost it forever. He only had until the end of this week."

"That's only a few days from now," Blaze said. "Why would he attack us and kill innocent people if he has control?"

Tails shook his head at her question. "Like I said, he loses control every so often. He nearly attacked me while here once giving me information, but stopped himself. I noticed that he grabbed his head when he was trying to fight the evil vampire side of him."

"So, that was the one that attacked us...not Sonic?" Knuckles asked, confused.

"Did he grab his head and look like he was in pain?" Tails asked.

"Yes, he did. A few times, in fact. But even so, it was still Sonic."

Tails sighed, rubbing his forehead with his thumb and pointer. "We can talk more about this later. Let's just get that bite bandaged first." Tails pointed to where Blaze's bite wound was.

"Keep your hands away from me, vampire. I'll be fine," Blaze said.

The fox frowned, wondering what was wrong. This wasn't a symptom of the vampire transformation. He had to take a sample of Blaze's blood.

"Umm, Blaze, can I get a sample of your blood?" She glared at him and Tails sighed. "It's for scientific preferences; to what'll happen to you since Sonic bit you. You're not exactly acting like a vampire."

Knuckles turned to Blaze with a frown. "He's right. Then again, Sonic, was a wolf when he bit Blaze."

That made Tails' eyes widen. "Could him changing into a wolf and biting you mean that you'll become a werewolf. They're usually the mortal enemies of vampires, that's why you're acting so against me."

Blaze glared at him, but then sighed and nodded, holding out her arm. "Fine; go ahead."

Tails nodded, went down to the lab and came out with a clean syringe. "This will only hurt for second."

He stuck the syringe into Blaze's arm and she winced. When he took it out, he smiled and the two left. He took the syringe down to the lab to examine it through the computer.

His eyes widened as he saw Blaze's cells begin to mutate and change.

"Oh, my...she is a werewolf..." Tails said, biting his bottom lip. He looked over at his calendar and widened his eyes. "And tomorrow night's the full moon!"


	15. Hatred Towards A Vampire

Chapter 15: Hatred Towards A Vampire

Blaze and Knuckles were walking away from Tails' house. Knuckles shook his head and looked at Blaze in anger. "Why were you so angry at Tails when he did nothing to you? Sure, he maybe a vampire, but he hasn't harmed anybody. He's only eight after all," Knuckles told her.

Blaze shrugged. "I honestly don't know."

"You don't know?" Knuckles lifted a brow at this. "Are sure you don't know because back there it looked like you knew why you knew why you didn't want to be near him. It was because he was a vampire."

"That's right. I feel different somehow, but I don't know why. Maybe it has something to do with the bite."

Knuckles nodded at that. "Tails said that because Sonic was in wolf form it could mean that you could become a werewolf."

"Well that's just great," she said sarcastically.

Knuckles looked back at her in concern. "What should we do?"

Blaze shrugged. "I need to get home, Knuckles. See you tomorrow."

The echidna watched as she walked off, and sighed. Blaze walked through Mystic Ruins Forest toward the edge until she came to a small house in the middle of a clearing, flowers surround the house in garden beds and the little porch held a seat swing. She sighed and walked inside her house, looking around. The moon was almost full, and she wondered what would happen to her. A few minutes later, her phone rang and she picked it up.

"Hello?" She asked.

Tails' voice came on the other end. "Blaze, it's Tails," the fox spoke from the other end.

"Hey. What do you want?"

He heard a slight growl from the cat on the end and sighed. "I rung up to warn you that tomorrow night will be the full moon."

"So?" Blaze asked harshly, still growling. "What about it?"

"I ...just wanted to warn you...because in your blood...your DNA has mutated to that of a werewolf's, so you'll transform tomorrow night," Tails stuttered. "I'm sorry if I bothered you." He then, hung up.

Blaze hung up as well, and shook her head. She couldn't be a werewolf; it was impossible. Sonic was a vampire, not a werewolf. She then, heard a loud crack and jumped. She looked to the window and saw it was raining and a thunder clap had been what scared. She went over to the window and closed it. When she turned around, a bat was hanging from her ceiling, looking at her in pity.

"Sonic," she said.

The bat dropped to the ground as Blaze watched it transform. It transformed into Sonic and he stood up, straight and looked at her with apologetic emerald orbs. _Blaze, I'm real sorry about biting you._

"Save it, Sonic. We both know that's not true. You're not sorry. You bit me on purpose! Thanks to you, I might become a werewolf."

Sonic widened his eyes and shook his head at her. _That's not true! I wasn't in control of my actions at that moment! At the end of this week I'll lose all my free will and during this week I have episodes...like what you saw tonight when I'm out of control!_ Tears began to appear in the hedgehog's eyes. _Please, believe me, Blaze! I didn't mean it!_

"Why should I believe you?" Blaze asked. "You killed innocent people, and nearly killed me and Knuckles!"

Sonic couldn't take it anymore. She was telling him things that weren't true. She was pushing his anger high and sadness as well. He closed his eyes and shook his head and opened them to show his eyes watery and tears beginning to slip out._ Do you know what it's like to feel like you're dying! Then when you wake up you're a monster and have drink the blood of to survive! No, you don't! I feel this way all the time! I feel guilty about the people I kill or turn and I can't do anything about it to save them! I just want this nightmare to end!_

Blaze looked at him and growled. Sonic saw her advance as he heard the voice of The Master in his head. _Kill her...she is your enemy now..._

Sonic groaned in pain and held his head. In seconds, his eyes changed into red slits and he hissed before attacking, his claws ready to slice her head right off. She dodged his attack and growled. He hissed at her and was about to attack again when he saw his outstretched hand. He saw the claws on them and then looked Blaze, who was glaring at him. His claws went back into in his hands and he backed away from her.

"Get out, you vampire scum," she said. "I hate you, Sonic."

Sonic widened his eyes and lowered his ears as tears started to appear in his eyes once more._ That's the one word I thought I'd never hear you say to me._ He turned around and headed for the window, but before he left he glanced at Blaze with teary eyes. _I'm sorry, Blaze. I wish I hadn't had done that otherwise we could've had a chance._ Sonic turned away from her as his tears streamed down his face. _I...love you..._ With that he changed into a bat and flew out the window.

Blaze sighed and shook her head. A few minutes later the sun began to rise. She looked at the sunrise and decided to go to bed as she had been up all night. She went up to her, changed into her pajamas and got into bed.


	16. Losing Control

Chapter 16: Losing Control

The next night, Blaze was watching TV on her room. She gasped in pain and fell to the ground as the full moon appeared. Then she screamed and began to transform. Once she finished transforming she lifted her head and howled to the full moon.

Sonic opened his eyes once he heard the howl. He jumped down from the cave ceiling and transformed back to normal and walked to entrance and looked at the full moon in worry. The wolf growled as it ran through the forest. It sniffed the ground and growled when she caught the scent of a vampire a few metres away from her. She ran through the brush and came to a clearing and saw Sonic in the middle of the grassy clearing.

_Blaze...I know you don't want to do this,_ he said, sadness in his voice.

The wolf groaned and let out a loud howl, then lunged at the vampire. Sonic turned into a bat and flew up to avoid it, but the wolf snapped its jaws, jumping up at Sonic.

The vampire his eyes and flew higher and looked down at the growling werewolf. He landed on a tree branch and transformed back to normal, looking at her in sorrow. _Oh, Blaze, this is all my fault. I'm sorry I did this to you. _The wolf growled as it lunged again, trying to get up on the tree. Sonic turned into a wolf as well and jumped down across from it. He pulled his lips back to show his fangs and pinned his ears back. _Blaze, please...listen to me!_

The wolf growled as it lunged at Sonic again, The two tumbled to the ground, snapping their jaws and wounding each other. Sonic whined in pain as Blaze scratched and bit him.

Sonic and pushed Blaze off of him and watched her start to circle him. Blaze howled again as the Sonic pounced on Blaze, fighting violently. Sonic howled in pain as Blaze wounded him greatly, ripping hos chest open. It ran into the forest as Sonic lay there whimpering, wounded.

_Blaze...h...how...could you..._ Sonic stuttered before passing out.

The next day, Sonic woke to a burning smell. The wolf howled in pain as it saw that its fur was burning because of the sun, so it ran back in the cave and lay down.

Sonic shivered and looked at his paws. He transformed back to normal and on the ground and stared outside of cave. _There's no denying it now...I am a monster. This...is what I've become..._ He closed his eyes and gritted his teeth together, trying to hold back tears. The vampire sighed and turned into a bat, then flew up and hung himself upside down, wrapped his wings around his body, and went to sleep. That night, Sonic woke. He groaned in pain as he turned back into a hedgehog and clutched his head.

The Master looked at him. _You'll lose your free will by tomorrow night._

Sonic widened his eyes at this and swallowed a lump in his throat. _T...Tomorrow night..._

_You'll become the new Master._

_I still don't know why on Earth you chose me. Just because I'm a hero doesn't mean I'd make a good Master to a bunch of... vampires!_

The Master ignored the question, and said instead, _That's not important. What is that you're not going to have control of yourself tonight._

Sonic looked at the Master is shock and wide eyes._ What? But you said I had whole week with only small episodes! Not this!_

_The night before your free will is taken away you won't have control at all. That's tonight, and tomorrow you'll become the Master._

The vampire sighed and nodded. He closed his eyes as a small tear fell from his eye. _I can't believe this happening to me. Sonic the Hedgehog, Hero of Earth, now enemy number one of Earth._

He walked outside and screamed in pain, clutching his head. His eyes turned into red slits, and the vampire looked around. It hissed and sniffed, smelling the scent of blood, before it ran off into the city. He transformed into a bat and flew towards Station Square. His thirst was already getting to him. Sonic landed and became a hedgehog again. The vampire looked around as it saw some humans and lunged. Its stinger came out of its mouth and latched onto the human's neck as Sonic drank his blood. A smile crept onto Sonic's face as he drained the human and dropped him to the ground. He looked at a woman and lunged at her, stinger wrapping around her neck so fast it snapped it. Sonic heard a scream and turned his head to see a little behind him. She looked familiar. His mind whirling as he stared at the girl and saw she was a rabbit; the woman he had killed was a rabbit. Realization sunk in quickly as he looked between the two familiar rabbits and two names surfaced. He had just killed Vanilla.

The vampire pushed the thought aside and continued to drain victims of blood. It snarled, its eyes blood-red, and growled low in its throat. Then it vanished and appeared in Tails' house, who heard Sonic's voice in his head.

_Tails...come to the cave and join us. It's fun being a vampire._

Tails widened his eyes in fear, realizing his brother was no more or...there could at least be a shred of him left as he heard laughing in his head. The vampire fox gulped and walked out of his room. He leaned over the staircase and looked around. It was dark downstairs, so it was hard to see anything. He sighed once laughing became quiet, thinking Sonic was gone. He turned around and came face to face with the hedgehog.

Eyes widened in shock and fear and gulped. "S...Sonic..." The hedgehog smirked, revealing long canines.

Sonic hissed and opened his mouth, revealing his long stinger. His eyes were blood red as he walked forwards. Tails backed away in fear, looking at the vampire's pure white body in shock as worms could be seen moving underneath it. The vampire hissed again and laughed evilly, then spoke telepathically once more, holding out a clawed hand as it did so.

_If you want to join us. You have to be a full vampire. I can grant that for you._

Sonic's smirk turned into a grin as he began to chuckle. The fox looked at Sonic's outstretched hand in fear. He wanted to go with his big brother yet...he didn't want to kill innocents. Sonic had taught him to kill deer and wild animals. He couldn't kill a human. He wasn't like that. Tails hesitated and looked at Sonic. The vampire sneered evilly and laughed again as his six-foot long stinger extended slowly from his mouth, preparing to bite the half-vampire.

_Turn him,_ the Master's voice said in Sonic's mind. _Vampires always turn the ones they love._

Sonic nodded and screeched as its stinger latched on to Tails' neck.


	17. The Last Night

Chapter 17: The Last Night

Tails cried out in shock as he grabbed hold of Sonic's stinger, trying to pry it from his neck. He couldn't and looked at his big brother with tears in eyes. "Sonic...please... don't do this..."

The vampire stood there and drank Tails' blood. Tails groaned as he felt something go into his body, and then fell unconscious as the stinger retracted into the creature's mouth. It stood there as Tails fell to the ground and watched the transformation. A grin began to form in Sonic face as watched Tails squirm on floor. His tails cuddling around his body and then he felt a searing burning inside him and screamed in pain. His body grew larger as his fur fell off, turning his skin pure white. The two tails fell off as well. His fingernails grew into long, sharp talons as the middle fingers of both hands grew longer and thinned. Tails' internal organs merged together into a one organ, connecting together through blood sacs. His nose and ears vanished but his senses improved as his vision changed from color to heat and his gender vanished also. The stinger in his mouth grew longer and he hissed, losing the ability to speak out loud.

_You're now a full vampire. You can now join us._ Sonic kept his hand outstretched to Tails and the fox looked at it.

Tails nodded and took it. Sonic smiled, and the two vanished and reappeared in the city. The newly turned vampire looked around hungrily, his eyes glowing menacingly.

Sonic grinned and chuckled. _Go and feast. Take as long as you like. I'm not stopping you._

Tails nodded as his stinger lolled out the side of his mouth as he looked around for a human. He saw one and lunged for her, his stinger aimed for her neck. She screamed as the stinger attached and punctured her neck. The vampire fox drank and soon released, then snapped her neck. She fell dead at Tails' feet and he chuckled. Sonic watched Tails lunged at another unsuspecting human and grinned. After Tails finished drained his second human he dropped him on the ground and wiped his mouth, turning to Sonic.

He widened his eyes when saw a fireball heading in Sonic's direction. _Sonic! Behind you!_

The vampire dodged the fireball without turning around. He looked at Blaze and grinned evilly, then chuckled. _Well, look who wants to play._

He landed beside Tails as a snarl appeared across Blaze's face and Knuckles followed shortly after and stared at the two in shock.

"Sonic, what the hell have you done with Tails?" Blaze asked.

Sonic continued chuckling and then told them. _I've turned him into a complete vampire._

Blaze and Knuckles' widened at this. The echidna growled at pointed at Sonic. "Why would you do that? You care about Tails as he were your own brother, so why turn him into the same monster you are? I thought you didn't want that for him!"

The vampire laughed and walked up to Knuckles. _Well, I'm not the Sonic you used to know now am I?_ He asked with a chuckle at the end.

Knuckles growled at that remark. "You've become a monster. That is what you are now!"

Sonic smiled and looked at Blaze. _So has Blaze. She isn't normal anymore either so technically she's a monster as well_. Blaze gritted her teeth and clenched her fists and glared at Sonic. The hedgehog grinned, knowing he had hit a nerve.

"You..." She said, glaring at him. A few minutes later, she sighed. He was right.

Sonic chuckled at her. _You know I'm right._

Knuckles looked at Blaze and then at Sonic with a glare. "So what if she's a werewolf! At least she isn't killing innocent people every night!" Knuckles then pointed a finger at Sonic. "You were the one who bit her in the first place."

Sonic stopped chuckling and frowned, narrowing his eyes at him. _Unless you have forgotten...I WASN'T IN CONTROL THAT NIGHT! So, don't blame me for biting her when she got in my way._

"You're right, Sonic," Blaze said. "I am a monster, and so are you."

Sonic looked at Blaze and smirked. _Thank you, Blaze. Now if you will excuse us we'll be taking our leave._

Blaze and Knuckles heard what Sonic said and widened their eyes. Did that mean he had become evil? The two glared at him as he left. As he did, his voice was in his mind and their eyes widened in shock. He was going to become the next Master and lead the vampires.

_You really have no clue what is going on, do you? Tonight is my last night being Sonic. Tomorrow night I will be the new Master and lead them to create a new world!_ He exclaimed, soon after he explained that he began laughing as his voice faded from their heads.

They watched the two vampires fade into mist and vanish. Blaze growled and looked at Knuckles, who glared at her and shook his head. They needed to stop Sonic.


	18. The Master

Chapter 18: The Master

The echidna stopped glaring at her and looked at where the two vampires had once been. "We have to stop, Sonic. I don't know how, but we have to try." Knuckles began to scratch his head in thought and Blaze looked at him with a frown. "Maybe cutting off his food supply will work." Blaze kept her frown, wondering how they'd do that without harming the humans and anthros.

"If we do that, they'll just find more," she said. "I can't believe this is happening. We need to warn the people of Station Square."

Knuckles nodded at her with a frown of his own. "That's what I meant. Telling the people of Station Square to hide in their homes would most likely cut off his food source."

Blaze nodded. "All right," she said. "Let's do that."

Knuckles smiled, and the two walked off. Back at the cave, the two vampires reformed from mist. Tails looked around the cave, and Sonic grinned at him. This was Tails' new home now.

_Welcome to your new home, bro,_ Sonic told Tails as the fox looked around the cave, curious.

Tails smiled and nodded. A few minutes later, the Master appeared. _I see you have found a new recruit,_ it told him. _Excellent. Tomorrow night, you shall become the new Master._

_Thank you, Master, I am honored that you chose me to be your successor,_ Sonic said.

The Master nodded and looked at the other vampires. _This time tomorrow, Sonic the Hedgehog shall become your new Master. He will lead you well, into a new era where vampires will rule._

Sonic stood up and smirked while folding his arms. Ever since the night began he hasn't shown a hint of hesitation or fear; only determination. He chuckled and looked at the vampires. Tomorrow night he'll be leading them. Will he be ready though? He frowned at that thought. Of course he was. He was ready for anything. Sonic smirked and nodded. A few minutes later, Shadow walked up.

_What will we be doing under your rule? It asked._

Sonic blinked at he sudden question. He looked at the Master as if asking permission to answer the question and he nodded. Sonic nodded and looked back to Shadow. _Well...I don't exactly have a plan yet, but I'll think about something through the day until tomorrow._

Shadow nodded and left. Sonic sighed and sat down, thinking about what he would be doing as the Master. he had to come up with something so that the vampires could rule. He wondered what being the Master would be like. Would it be stressful, enjoyable or downright painful? He didn't know. He would have to find out tomorrow night. The day came and went, and Sonic slept in the form of a wolf, curled up in the cave. When night came, the wolf yawned, showing its long, sharp fangs, and raised itself to its feet. It walked outside and sniffed the air, then ran into the forest to look for prey.

Once Sonic got to Station Square he stopped in his tracks. His eyes scanned the streets, but could not see a single person anywhere. He growled in frustration. _Just great. Once I become the Master I won't be able to feed the vampires in the cave, let alone myself._

The wolf snarled and looked around. It sniffed the air and caught the scent of human blood. They were hiding in their homes. Sonic growled in its throat and ran back to the cave, where it turned back to normal, and walked up to the Master.

_We have a problem. The humans are hiding in their homes. They haven't been doing that until tonight..._ He narrowed his eyes. _And I think I know who told them to do it._

The Master smirked. _We can get into their homes. Who told them?_

Blaze and Knuckles. Sonic frowned at what the Master said. _I thought vampires couldn't go inside other people's houses without being invited in? Then again..._ He thought about when he entered Tails' house all those times and when entered Blaze's house that one time. He hadn't been invited in once. Maybe by Tails few times when he went to his house, but he snuck into Blaze's.

_That's not true,_ the Master said. _Most of those stories you hear about vampires have been made up._

Sonic nodded at this,_ Yes, I only just realized this when I remembered going to Blaze's house without being invited inside._ A smirk formed on Sonic's face as an idea formed in head. Can I ask a favor.

_Of course. What is it?_

_Can make sure that my 'friends' are mine and mine alone to deal with?_ A mischievous grin crawled onto Sonic's face afterwards.

The Master chuckled. _I will. Speaking of which, it is time for you to become the Master._

Sonic nodded, still holding that same grin on his face. _Is there anything I need to do?_

The Master said nothing. It put a hand on Sonic's forehead and closed its eyes. Sonic cried out in shock as his widened. His mind felt like it was being ripped apart and he gritted his fangs together, trying to hold back a scream. The vampire screamed in pain and fell to the floor. He groaned as he began to grow. Soon, he was as tall as the previous Master. The new Master stood up and looked around, amazed at the knowledge that it now had. He would see through the eyes of every vampire, and was connected to all of them. Sonic grinned evilly and threw back his head, letting loose a maniacal laugh.

Sonic soon after, stopped laughing and looked at his clawed his hands, clenching them together. He grinned and looked at all the vampires._ I believe you all need to feed. Go ahead do as you please. _They all bowed and turned into bats, flying out of the cave. The Master grinned as he saw what they saw. He turned to the previous Master, who looked at him. _Is this what a Master usually does?_ Sonic asked, with a frown on his face.

_You are now an Ancient,_ the previous master told him._ As the Master, you give orders to the other vampires and have full control over them. Each vampire, through some telepathic link, is able to send and receive thought and sensory information to and from its Ancient progenitor. In this manner, the Ancient vampires direct the actions of their individual spawn through mental communication, regardless of distance. You are also able to use this telepathic ability as a weapon; known as the 'murmur,' this mental shockwave has the ability to completely overwhelm the minds of surrounding human beings, rendering them unconscious._

The Master nodded. _Though...when you were the Master you hardly left the cave. Will that be the same with me?_ Sonic asked, he didn't want to stay cooped up in here. He wanted to go outside and find Blaze and Knuckles.

_You can leave any time you want to feed, Master. You must spread the strain into other cities._

Sonic smirked at this answer. _Great. Just what I wanted to hear._ He walked out of the cave, transformed into a bat, but noticed his transformation was taking longer than usual and once it was over a giant bat stood in his place. A grin formed of his snout as he took to the sky.


	19. Sonic's Change

Chapter 19: Sonic's Change  


The Master looked around and landed outside the city. He saw Blaze and Knuckles, then grinned.

_Maybe I should stay hidden for awhile and sneak attack them?_ He thought to himself. He then contacted the other vampires telling them not to attack Blaze or Knuckles or any of his other 'friends' they were his to deal with. _Listen, Blaze and Knuckles as well as the rest of my friends are mine to deal with. All of you can deal with the humans. I will take care of my 'friends'._ A grin formed on his snout as he broke the connection between his vampires and stared down at the two, changing back to normal and kneeling down, out of sight. Sonic looked at the two, wondering what they were doing. The Master began to get hungry but he hid, watching Knuckles and Blaze.

Knuckles down to Blaze with curiosity in his eyes, "Do you think Sonic has figured out what we've done yet?"

Blaze shrugged and nodded. "Probably. What do you think?"

Knuckles nodded at her and crossed his arms, "Most likely." He scanned the area carefully. "Do you think he's watching us?"

"I can smell him," she said. "He's nearby."

The echidna looked at her in confusion. How could Blaze smell Sonic? He couldn't. "How...can you smell him?" Knuckles asked, almost thinking he shouldn't have asked that to the werewolf cat.

"I'm a werewolf, Knuckles. The scent of vampires is a strong one to me. There's something...different...about his scent, also. It's changed somehow."

Knuckles frowned at this immediately after she said it, "Changed? What does that mean?" Then his eyes widened in realization. "Did he say he was going to replace the old Master tonight?"

The werewolf nodded and growled. She looked around, sniffing for Sonic's scent. She then looked up and sniffed and pointed toward a building and Knuckles followed her gaze. Blaze walled forward and looked around. She saw two glowing red eyes and grinned. "I know you're there, Sonic," she said.

The hedgehog grinned and stood up, making himself known to the two. _Always ruining my fun, aren't you?_ Sonic's grinned widened as his fangs glistened in the moonlight.

Blaze glared at him. "You've changed, Sonic."

The Master laughed and nodded. He chuckled, his shoulders moving along with his laughter._ But do you know...just how much I have?_ He looked down at them and Blaze saw mischievousness along with a hint of anger. But all evil in his eyes.

"What do you mean?" She asked.

Sonic jumped down from his place on top of the building and landed in front if two with smirk. _I'm the new Master of the vampires and that makes me the most powerful. And I will kill any who gets in my way.' His smirk widened into a grin. 'So...are you two going to be a problem?_

They looked at the Master, whose grin widened as his stinger came out, threatening to pierce their necks. Knuckles and Blaze gulped nervously and shook their heads. The stinger went back into the Master's mouth, and he chuckled.

_I thought so,_ Sonic said, turning to look at the city, folding his arms in the process._ Looking at things from this point of view is so different._ His eyelids lowered to give his expression a more unemotional look. _I almost miss being normal._

"What's your eyesight and hearing like?"

Sonic looked at Blaze. He could now see in thermal vision and see heat signatures from their bodies, as well as smelling the carbon dioxide they exhaled when breathing. Sonic narrowed his eyes at her and raised a brow at her question. He was wondering why she wanted to know. She might use it against him if he told her.

"You mentioned seeing things from a different point of view," Blaze said.

Sonic kept his brow lifted and shrugged as he turned back to city. _I meant me being a Master now instead of just another vampire._ When Sonic said that Blaze actually heard him say with disgust as if...he hated his own kind.

"Do you hate your own kind?"

The Master shook his head. He looked at her out of the corner of his eye and she flinched. He was glaring at her with his new red eyes. She looked at them more closely and saw evil in them as well as a side of...sadness.

"What's wrong?" She asked.

He smirked, showing his fangs. _Why are you suddenly asking me these questions like you're concerned for me?_

Blaze realized this and red blush ran across her face and she growled at him. Knuckles looked at Blaze with his brows furrowed. "He's right. Why have you been asking so many questions?"

"It's not important," she said, and walked off.

Sonic growled at Blaze; he wanted to know why she was asking these questions, but didn't get to ask when a familiar hum of flying mobile caught his attention. A smirk spread across his face as he looked at the ground, his face hidden by the dark of night.

_About time he showed up. I was starting to get bored,_ Sonic said as his eyes looked up and saw Eggman in his Eggmobile.

"At last I can take over the world, and.." He stopped in shock and looked around the city, wondering what happened. He blinked in shock, speechless. The city was deserted; not only that but there were blood stains at nearly every corner of city as well as a dead body here or there. It made a shiver go done Eggman's spine; making him think what kind of monster did this to the city. "What happened here?" He asked, looking around.

It was then he saw Sonic.


	20. Eggman's Shock

Chapter 20: Eggman's Shock

Eggman looked to the hedgehog in surprise, noting the red eyes and fangs. He wondered what Sonic was doing here. He had heard that Sonic had been in that plane crash and thought he either hadn't survived or was wounded, but looking at the hedgehog now ... he felt as though there something different about him. Something ... evil.

"Sonic?"

The Master chuckled and looked at Eggman. He could hear the blood rushing through the scientist's veins, and saw the heat coming off him, smelling the breath also.

_Hello Eggman, long time no see._ Sonic turned to Eggman with a grin on his face full of malice. _What brings you to Station Square after such long months of hiding?_ Eggman widened his eyes at how casual and sarcastic Sonic sounded instead of his usual cocky and stubborn self.

"I had planned to take over the city," he said.

The Master's grin widened. He began to chuckle, which grew louder as he threw back his head, letting loose maniacal laugh. Eggman was confused at the hedgehog's odd behaviour, but also scared. Did something happen to him during the plane crash?

Sonic looked at Eggman, still chuckling a little. _You have no idea what you've missed out on, Eggy._

Sonic smirked. He could hear the blood in Eggman's veins and it was making him hungry. Suddenly, he opened his mouth wide and screeched as the stinger shot forward towards Eggman's neck. Eggman jumped in his seat and pressed a button on control pad. A mechanic hand came out if the bottom of the flying mobile and grabbed Sonic's stinger. Sonic cried out on both shock and in pain as the hand squeezed it. He glared at Eggman and the doctor could now see the difference in the hedgehog. It truly terrified him. What had his enemy become? The Master glared at Eggman and pried the hand open before the stinger retracted into his mouth. His eyes turned to black slits and he hissed angrily.

"What are you?" Eggman asked.

A grin grew on Sonic's face as half of it was shadowed by the night, making him look more insane and evil. His grin darkened with his expression as his eyes narrowed at Eggman. '

_What? You don't know? I'm a vampire._ He started laughing again. Eggman's eyes widened behind his glasses and Sonic stopped laughing, glaring up at him. _Though it'd be expected for you not to know._

"A vampire? But that's impossible...they're just myths..."

Sonic snarled and leaped up, landing on the hover car. Eggman was surprised he could jump that far. The stinger poked its way through the Master's mouth, threatening to latch onto Eggman's neck. Eggman gulped and backed away from the stinger. It went back into Sonic's mouth and hedgehog chuckled, smirking the fear rising off of Eggman.

_I won't kill you...at least...not yet anyway. I'll let you watch the city and world you've always wanted as your own...become its negative._

Sonic jumped off the Eggmobile and landed, gracefully in the concrete ground. Eggman was shocked. "Don't tell me that you're going to take over the world?"

The Master grinned evilly and nodded. _Takeover isn't what I'd call it. I'd call it...world destruction instead._

After that Sonic broke out into a maniacal laugh. Eggman was watching the hedgehog with fear-filled eyes. He had never...in all his life knowing the hedgehog...see him like this. "How did you get like this?" He asked.

Sonic stopped laughing and smirked, turning back to Eggman. _Isn't it obvious?_

Eggman thought about it. The lady time he had seen Sonic had been before he left on that trip and before... his eyes widened in realization. "The plane crash...the virus..."

Sonic began clapping, taunting the mad genius and made Eggman mad._ Bravo! Bravo! I didn't think you'd actually figure it out with all the failures you've had in the past._

The Master looked around; he was getting hungry. Sonic sniffed and grinned, there people hiding inside the houses. He looked back at Eggman from the corner of his eye. He'd keep him alive and let him watch the world suffer. Right now, he needed blood. He ran at a nearby apartment and Eggman watched him with eyes growing wide. Sonic looked around and saw a human, then grinned evilly and walked up. He grabbed him and teleported outside where Eggman was, still holding the human. It was time for Eggman to see what he was.

Eggman looked to Sonic saw him holding the human. Sonic's eyes narrowed at the doctor as his stinger came out of his mouth and wrapped around the human neck, making him scream in pain. Eggman watched, terror appearing on his face as the colour drained from the humans face and Sonic dropped him. The hedgehog wiped his mouth and looked from the body to Eggman with glowing red eyes.

_It's what I have to do now...to survive,_ Sonic told Eggman with a maniac sized grin on his face.

The scientist was frozen in shock. Sonic chuckled as he teleported back to the house, grabbed another human and teleported back outside to Eggman. His stinger latched onto the human's neck, sucking the human en did something that Eggman would not expect: he began to bash the human's head in with his clawed hand. Blood and brain matter spattered the ground until the human's head was literally split open, the insides showing. Sonic did that to the other human also, and looked at Eggman.

_What do you think of you're old enemy now, Eggman?_ Sonic asked as he stepped forward, purposefully stepping on some of the human's brain, making Eggman wince and Sonic's smirk darken. _Am I a monster or worse?_ His eyes glistened with unintelligible evil Eggman couldn't comprehend, but one thing was for certain. The Sonic he knew wasn't standing before him anymore.

Eggman hesitated, and then flew off. Sonic chuckled and closed his eyes, transforming into a gigantic black bat, flying after his old enemy.

_Running away yet again. He doesn't know that this just feels like a challenge to me,_ Sonic thought to himself as he flew high in sky and looked down at the city.

He scanned the area for Eggman; since his Eggmobile doesn't fly as fast as him he'd find Eggman pretty fast. He looked down and saw Eggman hovering over the little sand dune mountains in Orange Desert that was just outside Station Square. The huge bat smirked and dived down, flapping his large wings in the process. The wind knocked Eggman and his flying machine out of the air and into a sand dune. Sonic flew to the ground and landed, changing back to normal, slowly, approaching the human with grin on his face. He watched as Eggman tried to get his body out of the sand and it made a chuckle escape his lips. When Eggman heard the chuckle he then knew who it was who had knocked him out of the air.

The Master glared down at Eggman and clutched his throat, lifting him into the air with ease. He closed his eyes and sniffed, smelling the human's scent. Sonic grinned evilly, showing his fangs and stinger.

"What are you g...going to d...do with me?" Eggman asked, shaking in fear.

Sonic kept his grin plastered on his face. _I'm not going to kill you. Not yet anyway. It'd be boring killing you all at the same time. There would be no challenge._ Sonic's grin grew darker and Sonic's red eyes showed malice in them and it made Eggman shiver. _Though I doubt it would be any much of challenge, but..._ He threw Eggman onto the sandy ground and the human looked up at him in fear. _It's entertaining to watch all you squirm._ Sonic's grew wider into an insane one, revealing his fangs.

Eggman glared at the Master, and was about to speak when the vampire noticed the sun coming up. He hissed, and faded away into red mist. Eggman watched the red mist head toward Station Square again and stood up, rubbing his neck. The human was caught off guard by Sonic's change in both appearance and attitude. He had always thought of Sonic as the kind-hearted hero that helped other no matter what happened to him, but seeing become that...a vampire it defied every bit of logic he knew of the hedgehog. He never knew the hedgehog would turn to the dark side, especially turn to killing...to survive. The mist moved through the city, heading towards the cave. Once it got there, it turned into a wolf and fell asleep with its head on its paws.


	21. Blaze's Discovery

Chapter 21: Blaze's Discovery

Once the next night came, Sonic opened his eyes, yawning and stretching. He stood up and transformed to normal and looked at all the vampires in the cave. A smirk ran across his face as he pointed outside. _We will continue this until Station Square is no more than a pool of blood. _The vampires nodded and left. Sonic looked outside, seeing through all of the vampire's eyes. He would stay here tonight, giving orders to his kin. _Kill and turn anyone you can find, but remember, my friends are mine to deal with,_ Sonic told them through telepathy.

The vampires nodded and went into the city. Sonic's smile grew into a grin as walked around the cave, looking at all the cracks encrypting the wall, spikes hanging from the ceiling. If there was some sort of throne he could sit on it make it look more like he was in charge. The Master smirked and looked around. He saw his coffin and nodded. He sat down on the edge of the coffin and sighed. He was bored already. How had the previous Master been able to spend countless nights in here when there's nothing to do? The Master smirked and walked around. He could see through the eyes of the vampires like a vision of sorts. They were killing humans.

_Remember to turn some...we need more vampires to be as intimidating as possible to he humans,_ he told his vampires. A smirk grew on his face. _And knowing Knuckles and Blaze...they will likely create an army of their own to fight me._

_As you command, Master,_ Shadow's voice said.

_If they do create an army of their own it will be more challenging, but it will just make more blood be spilled on the ground..._ An evil glint twinkled in his eyes as he thought about it. I'm sure they don't want that.

_What do you want us to do?_

Sonic grinned once he was asked that. _Continue creating havoc for the humans. If Blaze or Knuckles appears tell me. I want to know if they try anything to stop me. It will be enjoyable to watch. _Shadow's voice vanished as Sonic chuckled. The Master closed his eyes, communicating telepathically with his coven and giving them orders. _I want all of you to refrain from harming the people I knew. I have plans for them. Continue killing and turning civilians._ He opened his eyes and watched around the cave, putting his gloved, bloodied hand on the cracked wall and rubbing it along it.

The Master chuckled and sat down. As his vampires did the work they were commanded, he began to plan his takeover.

* * *

Blaze growled as she looked to the city. The vampires were crashing in through windows and doors and getting to the human that way.

Knuckles folded his arms and gritted his teeth. "This isn't good."

"What should we do?" Blaze asked him.

Knuckles sighed, shaking his head, "I don't know." He looked Blaze, trying to think of a plan on the spot. "Should we split up and try and find the vampire's cave? I know if we did it'd make real mad!"

"I'll do that."

Knuckles nodded and ran down the street of Station Square while Blaze headed into Mystic Ruins, something was telling her that something was in there somewhere. She in the distance past the tree and saw a cave. She walked through the bushes, keeping her frown plastered on her face. She had to be careful just in case this was it. Blaze walked forwards as she groaned in pain. Something was happening to her, but she didn't know what. She stood up, slowly, ignoring the pain and continued to the cave. She had to know if this was the vampire's cave. If it was ... she had to inform Knuckles about it. The pain in her body grew stronger as she neared it. Once she got inside, she looked around and nodded. It was dark and empty; no one was inside. It couldn't be the vampire's cave. She sighed in irritation at this. Then why was her body in pain.

She then, heard a noise from above her and looked up to see Sonic lunging at her. She rolled out of the way and glared him. He glared back and hissed at her. _How dare you come here!_

Blaze hissed at him. "So this is your cave," she said, and groaned as her body was in pain. The Master stood over her, looking down at Blaze. He grinned.

_You're in pain. Killing you will be much more easier then that way..._ He lifted up had as claws unsheathed from them. _You won't tell anyone about my cave._

The werewolf looked at him. "Why am I in pain? It started when I discovered this cave."

The Master chuckled; he knew why. Blaze was becoming a vampire._ If I tell you it'll be a big shock to you, but..._ His eyes narrowed as a huge menacing grin spread on his face. _It was to be expected at some point from my bite._

"What..." Another stab of pain went through Blaze's body, and she felt something in her mouth. "What are you...talking...about?"

Sonic chuckled and finally decided to tell her. She had waited long enough._ I was a wolf when I bit yet I am a vampire. The wolf venom made you a werewolf and the other half is just catching up now making you a hybrid of both a werewolf AND a vampire._

Blaze's eyes widened. She felt her body beginning to change, and a stinger poked out of her mouth. The Master grinned; the vampire side was stronger, and was overpowering the wolf, trying to make her into a full vampire. It would take a matter of days.

"What's going to happen to me as a hybrid?" Blaze asked.

Sonic's grin grew smaller to dark smirk. _If you still have control of yourself you'll probably still be siding with Knuckles against me, but if you don't have free will..._ His expression changed from a smirk to a grin once more. _You will become a member of the coven and..._ His expression darkened and Blaze worried of what he would say next. _You will be my bride._

The hybrid hesitated and nodded. She looked at the Master, who grinned, showing his long, sharp fangs. "Of course...I understand, Master," she said. "I...I'll leave now..."

She started to back away from him when he spoke again._ What you just said shows that you will lose control._ Sonic lowered his eyelids and kept his grin in place. _But it will be fun to watch. _Blaze said nothing. She ran out of the cave, with the Master watching her. He chuckled evilly. Everything was going according to plan.


End file.
